New Beginnings
by BeautifullyDamagedSimplyMe
Summary: Takes place in Season 2 after Cora's death. Mayor Regina Mills is abducted and tortured by Greg Mendell and rescued by the Charmings' but there is a complication in her recovery. Regina finally has a chance at finding happiness but will the townspeople forgive what the Evil Queen has done to them?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! This is my first OUAT fiction! This story takes place towards the end of season 2 right after Cora's death, however, there are a few changes in the timeline; some events from the show will occur sooner just for the sake of the story. I do not want to reveal the plot too much but it sure will be exciting! Also, I am looking for a BETA, please PM if you are interested. I already have a few chapters already written, I don't want to post them all, in case I get helpful reviews to make the story better.

Within the story I will use different fonts to signify thoughts and flashbacks:

 _Italics = Thoughts_

 **Bold =** **Flashback**

 **Disclaimer:** All characters are from the creation of Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Regina is sitting at her desk in her Mayoral Office relieving the last couple of days and all she can think is how empty she is. She lost everything, her son doesn't want her, her mother is dead, what is she to do? Is she supposed to mourn the women who gave her life or be delighted that the person who tormented her is finally gone? Regina goes pale, _I murdered my mother._ That statement in not entirely true, Snow White manipulated Regina into returning her mother's heart, knowing it was cursed.

 **Gold's Shop (A few days ago)**

 **Regina sneaks up on her mother as she is stroking Gold's face, "You were my weakness and the only man I ever truly loved, " Cora proclaimed as she lifted the dagger with one letter remaining on the surface, she prepares to stab him but feels pressure in her back, it was Regina inserting her mother's heart. The two smile at each other.**

 **"Mother," Regina says lovingly. Cora looks at Regina with love in her eyes and looks down, only to find a hole developing in her chest. She starts to collapse but her daughter catches her and lowers themselves to the ground. "Mother? What's wrong?" Regina is frantic and Cora takes Regina face into her hands, "This would have been enough. You... You would have been enough." Cora stops talking and her eyes shakes her mother's corpse, "Mother? What's going on? Mother. Don't leave me, please. What am I going to do?" Regina sobs for her mother, Gold speaks up from behind her, "Your mother did you no favors."**

 **"Shut up! You stole her life! You cast some spell." Regina wants answers! She finally gain her mother's approval, only for it to be taken away just like everything else in her life. Gold responds sincerely, "I did nothing." A frantic Mary Margaret rushes into the room with David trailing behind her, she's yelling, " Regina! Stop!" Regina's stomach falls and her voice drips with venom, "You did this." _Snow White has done it again, always ruining my life._**

Regina had been furious and rightfully so, she sought retaliation but her son Henry convinced her not to. But in reality Snow White did Regina a favor and Regina hates to admit it. Regina has always loved her mother but she feared her even more. She sent her to another realm for crying out loud. Cora was many things, but a loving mother was definitely not one of them. _She could have loved me if she had her heart but love is weakness._

 **"You have to trust me, Regina. I know best. Love is weakness, Regina. It feels real now. At the start, it always does. But it's an illusion. It fades, and then you're left with nothing. But power, true power, endures. And then you don't have to rely on anyone to get what you want. I've saved you, my love."**

She wanted Regina to mount to her name; to be queen and nothing would get in the way of that. Regina lost everything in order to be someone that she did not want to be. She lost her innocence, her fiancé, and her freedom. Of course, she always blamed Snow White but deep down, she always knew Cora was the root for all the chaos. But Regina just had to take it out on someone helpless because she was no match for Cora.

How stupid was it to blame a child for the crimes of her mother. _Ha chil_ d! Regina was barely old enough to marry the king, but she was forced to regardless. Regina never understood her mother's thirst for higher status or her father's cowardice; she only wished to live a long fine life with her precious stable boy but she never got what she wanted. Sure, she has magic, but where has it gotten her? Besides, _"Magic always comes with a price dearie."_

The only thing good that has ever happened to her was her sweet prince, Henry. Regina wipes away her tears and walks towards the pitcher of water to clench her thirst. She stares at her empty office and listens to the rattle of the A/C and she feels deserted, but she is not alone and before she can magic herself out of the house, she felt a wet cloth over her nose and she soon fades away to nothingness.

* * *

 **Notes/References**

Questions, comments, input/ideas and constructive criticism are always welcome.

 **Quotes/scenes from the following season(s):**

Season 1 Episode 18: The Stable Boy

Season 2 Episode 16: The Miller's Daughter

Love Jenny


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello again! Here is the next chapter. I am looking for a BETA, please PM if you are interested.

 _Italics = Thoughts_

 **Bold = Flashback**

 **Disclaimer:** All characters are from the creation of Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.

 **Warning: This chapter will display torture.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _What is that smell?_ Regina thought as she regained consciousness. _Gross, sardines._ The mayor tried to get up but realized she was confined to a metal table. She tried to poof herself out but nothing was happening. _Where are my powers?_ During the conversation with herself, she did not notice that someone else was in the room. Before Regina had the chance to continue with her assessment of the room, someone cleared their throat.

"Hello there, love." Standing at the foot of the table was the smug pirate, Captain Hook. Regina squints her brown eyes towards the pirate. "What did you do pirate?" She voiced with disgust, if looks could kill, Hook would have been obliterated back to Neverland.

Hook steps closer to the table and smirks at the helpless former queen. "Well you see yourmajesty _._ They made me an offer that I could not refuse." Regina is trying to think fast on her feet, but she knows it's worthless because she cannot use her powers and the straps are on way too tight, with no way of escaping. She may not have her powers, but she still has a voice and will do anything to get herself out of this mess. "Wait, who are they? Hook, I am strapped to a table! I need to get home to my son!"

Hook chuckles, "Son? The same son who chose the person who abandon him over you, the one who raised him for 11 years? Please, you're expendable, love. Everyone in this town loathes you Regina. You have caused people pain and destruction and I am doing them all a favor by handling you over." Regina has no answer for the pirate. No one will come looking for her, everyone will be happy to see the Evil Queen gone, even her precious son. The door opens and Greg Mendell enters the room, bringing with him a large electric device.

"Whatever they're offering you, it's not worth it." Regina is eyeing the device in Greg's hand as he is setting it on the stand next to her. "Well, considering they're offering to have me kill Rumplestiltskin, I'd say it is." _Of course, Hook ultimate revenge is killing Gold. How can he put faith in the words of this mad man?_ "And you actually trust them? You don't even know who you're working for." Greg looks at Regina with a cocky grin and greets her, "Good morning, Regina." Regina raises an eyebrow, challenging him. "This part of your 'mission"? While connecting Regina to the machine, Greg speaks out, "No. This, this is personal. See, this is about my father." _Great more daddy issues. When will this idiot leave it alone._ "I already told you, your daddy dearest left town." Regina mind wondered to the final encounter she had with Kurt before his disappearance.

"Yet, he never came back to find his only son?" Greg turns to Hook, "Look, would you mind lend me a hand? And, preferably your good one?" Greg chuckles at his own joke. Hook shakes his head and responds, "Sorry, mate. Gonna have to say no. When you're interested in killing Rumplestiltskin and not torturing the Queen, find me." _The bloody pirate left me with this delusional maniac._

Greg turns to Regina and in a calm voice that almost gave Regina chills, , "Well, I guess it's just me and you," he is turning on the machine, switch by switch. _He's pathetic, 28 years have passed for goodness sake! "_ Is that supposed to frighten me? _Doesn't he know that I don't scare easily? I am a powerful sorceress…who currently does not have access to her powers. Great Regina, how are you going to get out of this one? And when will Greg shut up? What is he saying again?_

"Well, it should _._ You see, _this_ is how we deal with your kind. And yes, it's going to be unpleasant. Now, exactly how unpleasant—well, that depends on you. Now, where is my father?" The machine is now fully activated and Regina because convulsing as the electro waves fills her body. Regina tries to concentrate, she is trying to reach her magic but the point in moot. She looks at Greg and there is pure hatred in his features, hatred that is rightfully intended, even if she doesn't care to admit it. Greg was ranting on about the magic beans that Tamara stole from her office. _That bitch! I guess Emma was right about her. Wait Emma! If Tamara stole the beans then that will give the Charming's a reason to come looking for her._

Regina is used to the agony, all her life she has endured pain, whether it was from her mother or her husband King Leopold or her teacher, Rumplestiltskin. She surpassed many obstacles and this one is no different, however even a strong person like Regina, cannot withstand this torment for much longer. Regina turns to look at Greg one more time and she cannot let him see her at her worst. So Regina does the only thing that she can think of, she gives Greg the best Evil Queen smirk that she can master under the circumstances and hopes that this machine doesn't have a higher frequency.

Tamara enters the room and Regina through the spasms can smell fish, _I'm in the cannery._ "Everything's taken care of." Greg pauses the torturing device to address Tamara. He smiles, "They bought it?" Tamara replies, "As far as Emma and Neal are concerned, I'm just running along the beach. How are things going with the Queen?" She finished the comment sarcastically and with a twinkle in her eyes. _I want to wipe that smug look on their faces._ **"** You know, she's not exactly cooperative. But that's all about to change, right, Regina?" _No, please, I need a few more minutes to prepare myself,_ Regina thought, but will never say out loud. Greg turns the machine on again, this time even more powerful and painful than before.

Regina groans in excruciating agony until Greg turns it off, and she is extremely weak but nonetheless, nothing can stop her from speaking. _"_ You have no.." Regina pauses to gather her breath, "idea who you're dealing with." _This woman is in way over her head, I have her strapped to a table and she has the audacity to challenge me? I will show her who she is dealing with._ "Actually, no, you have no idea who _you_ are dealing with." Regina, for the first time, notices the enchanted cuff on her wrist, Regina's captive must have put it on her when they abducted her. _Lucky me._

"You two are fools, who are in over their heads, going around stealing magic." Regina said with some strength returning but she still feels fatigue. Tamara chuckles, "Stealing magic. That's what you think we're here to do?" Tamara and Greg share a look, "We're not here to steal magic. We're here to destroy it and everything else that comes with it." Regina mind is racing, Greg and Tamara cannot be the only one working on destroying magic, who else is it on it? Are they here in Storybrooke or did they send Tamara and Greg to do the dirty work.

"Magic does not belong in this world. It's unholy. We're here to cleanse this land of it," Tamara proclaims. Regina scoffs and chuckles, "You think you can destroy magic? Just the two of you? There's nothing special about you two." Tamara's features glared up and Greg is the one to speak up, "Well, who said there's only two of us? Oh, we're everywhere, Regina. See, after I left Storybrooke, as a boy, I was babbling about magic, about what I had seen, and what had happened to my father. Most folks, they wrote me off. But some didn't. And they found me."

 _Interesting, there are more of them but where?_ "They"? Regina replied, her mind is doing triple the work, she is trying to get as much information out of these two dimwits while trying to focus on her breathing and the migraine that is surfacing as well as formulating a plan to escape. She focuses back to Greg who answers her question, "Believers. People that know that magic is real."

Tamara continues, "And that it doesn't belong in this world, and are willing to do something about it. The mayor stares at both of them is disbelief, "This little quest of yours, to cleanse the world of magic, it's not going to work. How are you planning on getting rid of it by killing me and all the magic users? Obliterate this town? You would be killing hundreds of innocent people." _Innocent people whom I tormented for years. Regina, now is not the time to be going soft, get your Evil Queen crown on._ Her thoughts are interrupted by Mandell, "No, of course it will. We've done it before, and we'll do it again. Do you think that Storybrooke was the first time that magic has crossed over?" Tamara proceeds with her stance, "Magic has been doing its damage for a long time."

Regina was so focused on Tamara that she didn't see Greg put his hand on the machine as he said, "And people like us—we're here to stop it and anyone that gets in our way." He turns the machine on. Regina is fighting through the pain, she does not want to give Mendell the pleasure of seeing her shriek. The last time she coward in fear and screamed was with Leopold. _A Queen has duties to fulfill for her King, now do as you are told Regina._

She felt herself fading, any energy that she had was wasting away. _Oh Henry, I am so sorry for pushing you away. I will try to make everything right by you. Singing the same old song,, this time, I have to mean it, for Henry's sake._ Thinking of her son is what keeps Regina going, despite of the pain she felt receiving the high voltage from the electric machine. Greg continues spewing something about his father as she was being shocked but Regina was not paying any attention to the man; all she wants is to be reunited with Henry.

Regina faintly hears a tap on the two-way mirror and sees Greg and Tamara whispering. She cannot focus on their conversation, all she hears is the sound of the machine and the chattering of her teeth. Regina notices Greg agitated expression, and was able to make out a few words, "…more time with her." Regina is concentrating on not screaming; the pain is getting too much for her, she closes her eyes. The buzzing of the machine stops and the mayor opens her brown orbs in relief, Greg paused the machine but is pressing a few buttons. Regina stomach drops, _he's intensifying the bolts. I have to face the fact that there is no happiness left for me in this life._ "Now Regina, apparently I have to speed this party up, just when we were having so much fun! I am giving you one last chance, tell me where my father is." Regina remains silent, staring into nothing.

Mendell went to turn on the switch but hears Regina weak voice, "Wait." Greg turns to face Regina, "Where is he?" A smile starts to appear on her chapped lips, "He's dead." Greg gasps and is horrified, "I killed him the minute you ran away." He doesn't believe her, after all she is knowing to be a conniving witch. "No, you're-you're lying to me," stuttered Greg in disbelief. Regina masters up more energy to speak and this time her voice is clear but raspy, "Don't believe me? Go see for yourself. I buried his body at your campsite." Greg shakes his head, Regina continues, "I doubt he gets many visitors there. Now go ahead and kill me. I just wanted to see the look on your face when I..." The Evil Queen screams in agony as Greg slams a button on the machine on full blast. _Fuck._ The pain is unbearable she can barely breathe, she notices Greg's lips moving and lowers the intensity, "You feel that? Huh? That's the end of you!" Once again he turns up the shock waves on to the maximum and Regina groans and convulses on the table. _"_ That's scary ain't it? You never saw the day that your end was going to be from someone in this world."

After what felt like eternity, Greg finally turns the machine off as Regina collapses onto the table. He stares at her, her face is pale, her red rimmed eyes and her chapped lips, it filled him with joy to see Regina get what she deserves. _"_ Now you're never going to hurt anyone. Ever again." _This is it, it will be over and I will not have an opportunity to tell Henry how sorry I am for convincing the town he was crazy or for using magic. I will never hold my little prince again._

Tears are flowing down Regina's face as Greg turns to start the machine again, but is interrupted by David bursting into the room, who fires several warning shots at the machine _._ _It was about damn time shepherd._ Regina tried to speak out but she had no energy left, she went limp on the table. Greg Mendell flees from the room, David started after him but Mary Margaret stops him as she enters.

"David! We can't leave her! She will die if we don't get her help!" David looks at the woman who has terrorized him and his family and while he wanted to ignore his wife and chase Mendell, he cannot leave Regina in this state; she almost looked innocent. Almost. Mary Margaret begins untying Regina's legs, while David takes it upon himself to untie her arms, he hisses when he sees the rawness of her wrist from being tied up. _She was fighting to get herself loose._ Quilt filled David and realized that even his worst enemy did not deserve to get tortured. With gentleness, he removed the tape and wires that were connected to the mayor's head, there was some scorch residue. David blew out some air as he turns to his wife, who had tears in her delicate features.

David takes out his walkie-talkie, "Emma? You have to block the exits." David hears static and then a respond for his blonde daughter, "Already on it. You guys all right?" Mary Margaret is wiping away Regina's tears as David replies, "Oh, we're fine. We found Regina, with Mendell. He's coming your way." Emma quickly replies, "Neal and I got this, be careful David." David smiles, "You too." He puts the walkie in his pockets and takes in the situation. _Wow, I never realized how small she is. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Regina with her strong and fiery attitude and her provocative attire that made her seem threatening and bigger than life._ Mary Margaret springs to action, "Come on David snap out of it! We need to take her to the loft."

David tosses the keys to the truck to Mary Margaret as he gingerly picks up the mayor and exits the cannery. Mary Margaret brought the car closer and opened the door for David, he tried to place the tortured woman in the backseat but her whimpers stop him. They both turn to Regina but she remains unconscious. "Mary Margaret, I am going to have to sit with Regina for some reassurance. Are you okay to drive?" Mary Margaret seems to have gotten it together and is determined to help her former step-mother, she nods and waits for David to slide into the bed of the truck with Regina. She grabs a checkered red and blue blanket that was in the backseat and places it on top of her. She makes sure they're both comfortable and proceeds to get out of this treacherous place. _Let's go home._

* * *

 **References/Notes**

 **Quotes/scenes from the following season(s):**

Season 1 Episode 11: Fruit of the Poisonous Tree

Season 2 Episode 21: Second Star to the Right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So I was having a heart attack after I posted the first two chapters, mainly because of Google Chrome. I don't know about you guys but chrome doesn't acknowledge the bold in the story, but I didn't know that, so I uploaded and deleted the story multiple times. I then got the bright idea to check Safari browser and it worked!

Thank you for taking the time to read, add to favorites and alerts!

Anyways, here is the next chapter. I am looking for a BETA, please PM if you are interested.

Within the story I will use different fonts to signify thoughts and flashbacks:

 _Italics = Thoughts_

 **Bold** **Flashback**

 **Disclaimer:** All characters are from the creation of Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

In Mary Margaret's apartment Mother Superior also known as the Blue Fairy, was finishing assessing and passing her wand over Regina, who is asleep, while David and Mary Margaret wait in the living room. The black cuff on Regina's wrist dissolves. _You got left off easy Mayor Mills, you're lucky the Charming's found you when they did._ Blue spends a few more minutes alone with Regina and decides that her work there is done. She looks between David and Mary Margaret and says, "Now that the cuff is off, she's going to be okay. Given time and rest. Her magic will return." Relief passes through David and Mary Margaret. "Thank you Blue!" _Mary Margaret always so sweet to the wrong people, when will she learn to give up on Regina._ Mother Superior nods as she takes her leave she says, "Don't forget to clean her wrists and ankles."

Not even a minute went by Emma enters the room dazed and forsaken. David walks toward his daughter and upon seeing the defeated look on her pallid face he asks, "What is it? What happened?" Mary Margaret looks behind Emma, expecting someone to appear, "Where's Neal?" Mary Margaret has a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Emma with a look of disbelief, "He's gone, she killed him." Mary Margaret hugs her daughter, not wanting to let go. David comes closer and rubs Emma shoulder, "I am so sorry." Emma is in shock and gives her dad her crazed eyes look, that she certainly inherited from her mother, "How am I going to tell Henry?" David joins in on the embrace and they hear a faint gasp of pain. Regina is regaining consciousness. Mary Margaret went to attend her former step-mother but David shook his head and nodded towards Emma, Mary Margaret nods.

David gives Emma a kiss on the head and proceeds towards the weaken Mayor. David sits next to her and grabs the bowl of water and cloth that was placed on the night stand. Regina magic should heal her wounds once she awakes but at the moment she is indispose. He squeezes the excess water and places the cloth on Regina's forehead. He also tends to her wrists and ankles as they were raw from the restraints with her left wrist slightly bleeding.

A hoarse voice breaks his concentration, "You saved me?" David puts her wrist down, "You really think we'd let you die? Shh, Regina you don't have to cry." This was all new to David, never in a million years would he have thought to have seen the Evil Queen cry and that's when he realized something. _She wasn't always the Evil Queen, she was just misunderstood and someone took advantage of that._ "Despite our differences, we are still family," Mary Margaret chimes in while Emma was in the restroom freshening up.

Regina weakly raises her right hand to wipe the tear tracks and in all seriousness she asks David, "Where are they?" Noticing David's confused expression, if this was not a dire situation Regina would have joked about this. "Hook, Tamara and Greg," Regina clarifies. David replies gently, "They got away. Wait Hook?!" Regina winced as she moved her legs, she proceeded to tell the Charmings' what Hook told her when she woke up in the Cannery, "So they still have it." It wasn't a question.

David was afraid to ask but he didn't have to because Regina was clarifying her previous statement, "They took the trigger and before you get all pissed at me and rightfully so, let me explain. This trigger was created with the curse, and in case you didn't know, the curse wasn't my brewing. It was a two in one combo. This trigger for some strange reason will destroy Storybrooke. However, there is a way to disarm it. I just need to get to my vault." Regina concluded as she tried to stand but her vision crossed and the room began spinning, "Regina!" David, Mary Margaret and Emma exclaimed. David eased her back to bed. "Regina you been through a lot, you need to take it easy. Let us help you."

Emma was in a pensive trance, "Regina what were you going to get in your vault? You can describe it to me and I will search for it. Just tell me what I have to do to save this town." Mary Margaret put her hand on her daughter's shoulder in support, she too would go with Emma. Regina takes in a breath, the explanation she gave earlier took a toll on her. "There's this green leather book and it's called, 'The Ultimate Demise', it's a book I found that helped me understand the purpose of the trigger and how to not accidently blow us all up into small pieces of sugar and spice." Well at least her sense of humor didn't take a blow. "I believe that I bookmarked the page and there is a potion that can help you, sort of like an additional source of power. I started the potion but was not able to finish due to my abduction." Regina stopped short of breath, she was sitting up now to see if that would help. David was rubbing her back, not sure if to soothe the mayor or out of quilt of not being able to do anything else to help her.

Mary Margaret speaks up, "Regina, thank you. Emma and I will go looking for the book and potion, please do not exert yourself, you've had a long day and need to recuperate. David will stay here with you." David stands up, "Why do I have to stay here, shouldn't I go with Emma?" David didn't notice the hurt look that passed on Regina's face but Emma and Mary Margaret did. Mary Margaret walked towards Regina and holds her hand, "I want David to stay with you to protect you. In your current state you are vulnerable to an attack, either by Tamara or Greg or even someone from Storybrooke. David is better suited to protect you, unless you want a measly shepherd looking through your vault." Mary Margaret jokes innocently as she sticks her tongue out at David. Regina nods in agreement, "You're right, he would only touch things and accidently cause everyone to turn into sheep," she states tiredly. "Rest and we will be back as soon as possible." Mary Margaret gets up to take her leave but stops when Emma speaks up, "Wait a minute… you mentioned earlier that the curse wasn't your creation, if you didn't create the curse then who did?" Regina looks away, "Now that's a story for another day."

"Regina come on! We could all die today, we just need to know who made this curse?" Mary Margaret pleads to her former stepmother. Regina takes a deep breath, "Who in this town is powerful enough not only to create such a thing but to kill us all in case of trouble?" Emma, David and Mary Margaret came into realization at the same time, "Gold!" "That son of a bitch" "Emma!" Her mother stares in disbelief, "Oh come on Mary Margaret, he's been called worse." David steps in between his wife and daughter as he speaks to Regina, "Shouldn't we go to him since it is his curse and trigger?" Emma was reluctant, "I trust him less than Regina…no offense." Regina shrugs her shoulder, _I suppose I can't blame her for that._

"So it's settled, Mary Margaret and I will head out to save the town and we won't bring Gold into this unless we ultimately have to." The Charming's say their farewells, of course Mary Margaret starts crying and Regina is gawking at them. Once they left, "About time, I thought Tamara and Greg would have detonated the trigger with all the weeping Snow was doing. You Charming's are way to chumming for my liking," Regina jested. David chuckled, "I'm glad to see your sense of humor is up and kicking, we just need you to recover your strength. Do you sense your powers yet?" Regina closes her eyes and she sighs in relief, she opens her eyes and shows David her pearly whites, "I faintly feel my magic through my veins now. Earlier when I tried in the cannery, I felt empty and vulnerable without it." Thinking about her being magicless made her shiver.

"I think you need to nap for a bit.. David stops as Regain goes to protest, "No listen, just sleep for at least half an hour and when you wake up, I will make you lunch. I even promise not to poison you." David finish with a joking glisten in his eyes, Regina softy laughs and laid herself further on the bed. "Charming," Regina called out, "Yes Regina?" David looks Regina over and notices some color has returned to her previously pale face and her eye were not as red, even though she appears better he notices the fear embedded in her chocolate eyes. "Thank you." Regina gives him a sincere gratitude, no joke or no sarcasm; it was sincere. "I would do it again if I had to." David made sure Regina was comfortable and went to the kitchen to prepare some lunch.

 _I wonder if Emma and Mary Margaret are making any progress. What if we cannot stop Tamara and Greg and the trigger is activated? Tamara still has more magical beans after using one on Neal. Neal you were taken from your soon in a cruel manner but I promise you that I will protect Henry and Emma as much as I can._

David decides to stop being a pessimist and have faith that his wife and daughter can once again save the day. Thirty minutes passed and David prepared some chicken soup with side of sliced Italian bread. David pours the soup into a porcelain bowl and grabbed a food tray to place the soup, bread and water.

He places the food tray on the night stand and proceeds to wake up the sleeping mayor, "Regina, I know you're exhausted but you need to eat." He wanted to avoid shaking her awake in fear that she mistakes him for Greg. David grabs on to Regina's shoulder and shakes her gently, she softy moans, but doesn't wake up. He starts to worry, he shakes her a littler hard and no reaction. Her head is on the pillow and her neck is in clear view and he notices a purple bruise surrounding a small needle-like puncture wound. "What the hell is that?" Passing his fingertip over her neck inspecting the area, he feels the heat radiating off of her. He touches her forehead, she has a fever, he sprints to the medicine cabinet, crashing into the sofa in the process, 104.7 reads the thermometer. "You can't give me a break?" _I have to take her to the hospital._

David gathers Regina in his arms and sprints out the door. After placing her in his car, David calls his wife, "Mary Margaret, I am heading to the hospital. It's Regina, she's non-responsive and is hot to the touch. Did you find the book?" Mary Margaret and Emma indeed found the green leather book as well as the unfinished potion; Emma was placing the final ingredient when David called. She hears her father's exasperated voice, _father that's funny, we're basically the same age. Done!_

Emma jumps to her feet, grabs the finished concoction and the 'Ultimate Demise' leather book. She squints her eyes at Mary Margaret asking what's wrong, she mouths "Regina." _What now. It's one thing after another but unfortunately Regina has to wait, we need to stop the detonation of this town otherwise, it doesn't matter if Regina makes it._ "Mary Margaret, we got to go." Emma says in a hurry, shooting a quick, _'I'm sorry'_ expression. Her mother hangs up and turns to Emma, "Regina is in the hospital, we have to finish this mess now." And with that she marches out the door, determined to get this task done as quickly as possible. Emma runs up to catch up with her roommate, "We have to find Greg and Tamara. They have to be in one of two places; the Seafood Cannery or Storybrooke Mines." Mary Margaret is stricken with anxiety, "Emma, if we pick the wrong location then we're doomed." Emma's name is called from a distance as she answers her worried mother, "I know."

"Emma!" The girls turn around and see Captain Hook running towards them, Emma is furious and punches hook, Mary Margaret gasps and brings her hands to her mouth, "That's for Regina!" She went to hit him again and he brought his hand up, "Wait listen to me Swan, I know I deserve this but I want to help." Emma looks at Hook in disdain, "Tell us why you're here before I use something _other_ than my fist." Hook chuckles, _I'm going to marry her someday._ "I think threatening to kill me seems a bit redundant when we're all about to die anyway." Mary Margaret chimes in, "Yea, no thanks to you. Regina told us you were working with Tamara and Greg to get your revenge." Hook shakes his hook at them and cockily says, "Well, that was before they told me I had to die to get it." Emma rolls her eyes so hard she almost saw her brain. "Look Hook, we don't have time for this. We have a real problem."

"Which is why I'm here, 'cause staring death in the face has made me realize if there's one thing I want more than my revenge, it's my life. So should we start this thing now, and _then_ resume bickering?" Mary Margaret looks at Emma and whispers to her, "Em, I hate to admit it but he has a point. We can use him to help us." Emma gave it another thought and said "What the hell, what's the worst that can happen, we die?"

"Lovely sense of humor Swan, you are a real comic." As the trio head towards the mines, they noticed the denotation has already commenced, there are vines coming out of the bell tower, and the ground starts shaking the minute they passed Gold's Pawn Shop. They hold on to one another in order to avoid an injuries.

Mary Margaret decides to break the silence as they are sprinting now through the town, "So, tell me, Hook, all this time, it's been about revenge for you. Why suddenly is it important to you that you survive? I know what I'm fighting for—my family. What are you fighting for?" Hook does not hesitate, "Myself mostly. That's plenty of motivation, I can assure you." There's a commotion further ahead by outside of Granny's. Emma takes out her gun,just as Greg turns the corner, she cocks the gun, "The beans. Give them to me." _Greg takes out a small jar of magic beans. "_ You mean these?" Tamara appears and attempts to shoot Emma gun out of her hand but the swish of an arrow is heard and it lands down right center of Tamara's eyes. "That will teach you to mess with my town," Granny says as she lowers her crossbow.

In the meanwhile, Hook and Greg wrestle for the jar of beans and succeeds when he stabs Greg hand with his hook. The dwarves, who were eating at Granny's step out to help their Snow White and rounded up Greg, "Where is the brown diamond?" Emma yells furiously while grabbing Greg's collar, he only smiles, "It's over. You won't get there in time." Emma lands a right hook and he would have crumbled to the floor if Grumpy wasn't detaining him, "Hook take this animal to lock up and meet us at the mines, and gather anyone one who is willing to help, we need all the help we can get to stop this thing." He nods at her and tosses her the jar of magic beans.

Emma turns to her mother, "We still need to get to the mines, there's no one stopping us now." Within the next couple of minutes, the duo made it to the mines below Storybrooke. The more they walked, the harder it was to breathe. "It's like the oxygen being sucked out of the air." Emma complained, "Em, I think it's the trigger and the magic is escaping this town." _That can't be good._

After some more searching, the women Charmings' found the brown diamond. Emma went to reach for the potion and realized it was missing, "Crap! Mary Margaret, I don't have the potion, it must have fallen out during the altercation with Tamara and Greg." Unshed tears fill Emma and Mary Margaret's green eyes. The younger Charming sighs in defeat, "That's it, I failed. This whole town is doomed. I'm sorry that I failed you mom." Mary Margaret should be distraught but all she heard was her daughter calling her ' _mom.'_ She wraps her arm around her daughter, "There is always a way Emma, we cannot give up, we're so close!" Emma lets out a puff of air, "Not every story has a happy ending, maybe I'm destined to die here, under a mine, with a mother who is the same age as me, and a jar of magical beans! Come on Mary Margaret, we finally lost." Mary Margaret frowns at her daughter's negativity but something her daughter said has her thinking and she laughs. This infuriates Emma, "Really mom, I said we lost and you're laughing? Are you having a meltdown?" Emma looks at her mother as if she grew another head. "Emma, we have magical beans." The blonde scowls, "Yes, I know we have magic beans and what am I supposed to do with this? Throw it on the ground and jump through it? I cannot leave Henry…" Mary Margaret is looking at her with her big doe eyes, "What?" _I feel stupid, maybe Regina is right and I should start eating healthier to see if it improves my thinking, at this point Dopey is a genius in comparison to me._ "Don't you get it? The beans open up a portal, why can't we send the trigger through it like we did with the wraith?" Emma stops to consider the idea, "Because we don't know if it's going to work." Mary Margaret shakes her head, "But it could." Emma was contemplating and did not notice some members of the town come up behind her, "It's too risky. No one will go along with it." Archie, also known as Jiminy Cricket in the Enchanted Forest, asserts "Yes, we will. Because it's the right thing to do. Look, Snow White and the Prince have always led us before, and we've always won. So, who's willing to let them lead us again?" Everyone cheers and agrees. The ground starts shaking beneath them and rocks start falling from above. The townspeople start scurrying for safety.

Emma is petrified but soon calms down when her mother grabs her hand, "Honey, it will be okay." _Damn her optimism but I believe her._ "Okay, I trust you. But if this fails, it's on you." Emma jokes. "It will work. You just got to believe Emma." On that note, Emma opens the jar with the beans, takes one and drops it on the ground, a portal opens. She grabs the brown diamond and turns to her mother "Here goes nothing," she says as she releases the trigger into the closing portal. "You did it!" "We did it!" Emma and Mary Margaret hug each other again for what it felt like the 100th time, but Emma wouldn't change this moment for the world.

"Mom, we have to get Henry, Gold and Belle were looking after him then we can head to the hospital." Leaving the mines did take more effort than going in as the falling rocks blocked the exit, but Emma moved the rocks with her powers, _wow that was exhausting._ After a bittersweet reunion with her son, yes they survived but the kid lost his father, they headed towards the hospital to see David and Regina.

Once they arrived, front desk informed them that Mayor Regina Mills was in room 108. Henry was excited to see his adopted mother, he wanted to give her the biggest hug he could muster and apologize for judging her and her mistakes. Henry has realized that he has been unfair towards his family. Yes they are fairy tale characters, however, they are still human who make mistakes. _I don't care if my mom is the Evil Queen, she's my mom and I am going to help her become a hero._ He runs inside and crashes into David, "Grandpa! Mom saved us!" David chuckles but it didn't reach his eyes.

Mary Margaret walks up to David and they kiss passionately, he is the first one to break the kiss, "I am so glad that you are okay." His wife takes his face into her hands and caresses his stubble, "Charming, what's wrong? Is it Regina?" She looks behind David but she all she sees is the hospital cream curtains surrounding the bed. She walks past David and takes big steps to get to Regina and as soon as she clasps the fabric in her hand, she hears David say, "Don't be alarm with what you see." _What is that supposed to mean?_ Mary Margaret questioned. She slides the curtains and gasps in surprise. "Oh crap."

* * *

 **Notes/ References:**

What does Mary Margaret see?

I also placed an ongoing reference from OUAT and Lost. Did you catch it?

 **Quotes/scenes from the following season(s):**

Season 2 Episode 22: And Straight On 'Til Morning


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note(s):** I truly enjoy reading de-aged fictions, particularly Regina's. Currently my favorite one is " _Don't Call Me Precious"_ by **Lacorra**. Check it out. Even though it's not complete, I think I have read that story about 10 times.

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts!** They are extremely appreciated! Shout out to: tammy henson, guest, Niice Potter, PrincessMiss, Ryss, Sandrine36, buddhabangin, and oracle981.

With the demise of Tamara, Greg in jail in the previous chapter and the success of removing the trigger through the portal, there will be no Pan storyline unless anyone has any suggestions on how to include that into the fiction; I am all ears

Within the story I will use different fonts to signify thoughts and flashbacks:

 _Italics = Thoughts_

 **Bold = Flashback**

 **Disclaimer:** All characters are from the creation of Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

In the hospital bed wasn't the Regina Mills they all knew. In her place was a little girl hooked up a monitor with two IV's sticking out of each of her thin arms. This little girl appears to be 3 years old with dark long hair and olive skin with a noticeable scar above her lip.

Mary Margaret turns around with her eyes wide as saucers, "What happened?" Henry and Emma step closer since David and Mary Margaret are blocking the bed. "Mom?" Henry has a confused look, "Why are we in a room with a kid? Where's my mom?" Emma stares the little girl, "Kid, I think that _is_ your mom." Emma turns around to David, "Do you know what happened? How is Regina a kid?"

David does not know how to proceed and anyone can see he is trying to figure out a way to explain the situation. He rubs the back of his head and sighs, "I was trying to wake Regina up for some lunch and she wasn't responding, her head was turned and I noticed a bruise on her neck. Not only was she bruised but she also had a needle prick. I was bringing her in when Regina started seizing, luckily I was already instead the ER. Whale drew some blood to analyze and she was x-rayed. There's no broken bones but her blood work came back bizarre. There's an unknown substance in her blood stream that Whale cannot identify." David hesitates not wanting to upset his wife and grandson, "She has not regained consciousness and we don't know if we are going to regain the Regina from the Enchanted Forest or an amnesic Regina."

Henry's face drop but only for a second, after all, he is one smart young boy and will figure out a way to bring back his mom. Emma grimaces at Henry's reaction, _He has gone through so much in his short existence… haven't we all_ Emma thought dejectedly.

Emma hints at Henry to share a recliner next to little Regina's bed, while Mary Margaret had already made herself comfortable on Regina's bed and was passing her fingers through Regina's straight black hair. Emma felt a tinge of jealously as she watched her mother caress the Evil Queen. _Get it together Emma. Your mother's ex-stepmother has been turned into a toddler. This is strange, even for me._ She turns away from the resting child as she hears her son ask, "Do you think Mendell injected her with something?" Henry questions, worried about his mother. _Do I still call her mom, she's younger than me now. Oh mom, I'm sorry._ Emma see her son in distress and gives his knee a light squeeze, "Hey kid, how about we go to Granny's and get some lunch for all of us." Emma is trying to distract Henry, _he's eleven year's old and has gone through so much. His father just died and his adopted mother got turned into a three year old. Honestly this town needs a cleanse to get rid of this bad juju._ _Bad luck did not that caused this_ Emma concludes, _it's magic and it always comes with a price._

Henry is reluctant to leave his de-aged mom but David and Mary Margaret reassure him that they will not leave Regina alone, not even for a second. After the younger family members leave, David wraps his arm around his tired wife, "Charming, what are we going to do?" Many scenarios passed through her mind. _What if the someone tries to harm Regina in this state? She's vulnerable and well she has enemies throughout the whole town. Surely no one would harm a child… a child that happens to be the Evil Queen…former evil queen._ Unknown to Mary Margaret, David is thinking the same thing.

 **4 days later…**

The town returned to normalcy. The dwarves and the fairies were down in the mines clearing out the scene and in the process they found specs of fairy dust, so the task now is to find and preserve as much as possible. As Sheriff, Emma had plenty of work to do. Greg is pending trial and there has been numerous citizen complaints that she has had to fulfill no matter how ridiculous it is. The other day, she got a call from an old lady about a broken toaster, needless to say Emma has her hands full, especially since the major is currently a 3 year old in a coma.

Mary Margaret and David decided that the town needs someone to take care of it affairs and soon, before Albert Spencer comes up with a scheme to take over the town, therefore, Mary Margaret was interim mayor until further notice. David had Ruby look over the animals in the shelter and he put up help wanted ads for job opportunities at the shelter. In the meantime David stayed with Regina as someone needed to stay with her in case she wakes up; they didn't want her to wake up alone. Granny even passed by with some lunch and get well goodies for Regina, the Charming's told the town about the coma but neglected to state the newly age status of the mayor.

Currently, the curtains were drawn and light filled the room. David was completing a crossword puzzle, it was more like attempting since he's been eyeing the puzzle for 20 minutes and he was only able to answer, "Shepard" to 9 across. _How ironic._ He gave up after 5 more minutes and decides to read to Regina, Henry brought some of his comic books hoping that it would wake her up, he said, "Mom would read the comics before letting me read them to make sure they were appropriate. After a while, she loved the characters so much, we would read them together and compare story arcs. Her favorite character was Black Widow, she never told me why…" He had gotten overwhelm with not being able to talk to his mother, to see her smile that was reserved for him. He missed being tucked in and her eating her apple pancakes that were even better than Granny's.

David was sitting in the chair next to Regina's bed with his legs resting on her bed, he was a few pages in Marvel Team Up issue #82, when he hears a whimper. He quickly stands and presses the nurse button and begins to soothe the crying child, "Shh, Regina everything will be okay. Open your eyes, you're safe here." He felt a pang in his heart and he wipes away the tears streaming down her skin. _Is she in pain?_ David gently holds her hand and he feels her moist hand tighten around his. _She's reacting! She must be waking up! Where the hell is the nurse?_ Honestly during their 5 day stay the only person in the hospital that has been civil to Regina has been Dr. Whale and an older nurse who is assigned to the ER. It is astonishing the treatment that she has received in pediatrics.

Nurse Beatrix enters the room nonchalantly, apparently she had better places to be, "You rang?" Honestly, Lurch had more emotions than this woman. I point to Regina's whimpering body, "She's finally regaining consciousness but she's not waking up. Can you please find Dr. Whale?" Regina is getting more agitated, I don't want to shake her awake in case she wakes up afraid. _It's kind of late for that Nolan, she's already freaking out._ David didn't notice Nurse Beatrix standing next to him, "Dr. Whale is busy with a _real_ medical emergency and doesn't need any interruptions." I bite my lip trying not to lose my patience with this impractical nurse.

Beatrix doesn't pick up the chart that is hooked on the end of the bed, she doesn't even check Regina's vital and the next thing David sees is Beatrix reaching into her scrub pocket for a syringe that has been prefilled. She proceeds to pick up Regina's left hand to inject the unknown substance in her IV, David interferes, "What do you think you're doing?" The nurse seems offended, "I am treating the Evil Queen, now if you may, move out of the way."

"How can you treat your patients without a full assessment? And by the way, you are treating a 3 year old child, not an evil queen, I suggest you do your job right. As a matter of fact, I don't want you anywhere _near_ her!" _Who would of thought the Shepherd coming to the Mayor's rescue?_ David thought. At the moment there is no mayor, just a defenseless child.

Beatrix squints her eyes, "You either move out of my way or I will call security." Before he knew it, she roughly grabs Regina thin wrist and Regina screams, "Mother no! I'll be good!" Charming, only registering the toddler's screech, shoves the nurse out of the way and presses the nurse bottom again. He gently takes Regina in his arms, "Hey it's okay, no one will hurt you." David glares at the incompetent nurse, he is furious and before he can give her a piece of his mind, Dr. Whale comes running in, looking bewildered, "Sorry about that David, I was completing a consultation and no one informed me about Regina…what is going on here." Whale stutters as he feels the tension in the room, he look between his colleague and David and notices Beatrix holding the syringe.

He walks towards her and demands, "What is this?" Demands the doctor before continuing, "I made myself clear 5 days ago stating no one, beside myself, is to administer any medication to Regina. Where is the vial?" Her eyes harden, insulted for the reprimand but even more upset for getting caught. "I filled the syringe before entering the room, I was preparing for the situation." Dr. Whale is bewildered, "You mean to tell me that you neglected to inform me of _my_ patient and proceeded to disregard my instructions. Nurse you are dismissed for the day and until further notice, you will be receiving a call in a couple of days from the board to discuss disciplinary actions." Beatrix face blows up from anger and stomps out of the room, tossing the syringe on the floor. David has never seen Dr. Whale react that way and felt relief that someone was on Regina's side besides him, Mary Margaret, and Henry. Emma was a working progress.

Whale kneels down in front of Regina, David was able to get her to stop crying but she was shaking in fear. Whale went to hold her hand, but she tucks into herself, "Regina, I am Dr. Whale and I know you are scared but I need to make sure that you are alright. I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay sweetheart." Regina looks at Dr. Whale and then up at David and he encourages her by nodding with a smile, "I will try to be of service to you, healer." David and Dr. Whale glance at each other surprised at her clear speech at such a young age. David realized even though she spoke one sentence, she revealed a few things, like her proper speech for one, she didn't recognize Dr. Whale, and finally, she called him healer; she's Regina from the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

 **References/Notes**

Marvel Team Up issue #82 to 85 is about Black Widow being captured and tortured and she represses herself and her mind creates a new persona, Nancy Rushman.

Regina was moved from the room originally stated to pediatrics sometime between the 4 days.

I will write Regina speech in proper English since I feel Cora would have molded her to speech eloquently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note(s):** Hello again! Here is the next chapter. There will be a part that is written in script/play format (breaking the fanfiction rules… what a criminal), due to Dr. Whale assessing Regina with questions and she is answering.

Within the story I will use different fonts to signify thoughts and flashbacks:

 _Italics = Thoughts_

 **Bold** **Flashback**

 ***Bold* = *Flashback narration***

 **Disclaimer:** All characters are from the creation of Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Regina was currently sitting up in her bed waiting anxiously to eat. On the menu today was mash potatoes with chicken, green Jell-O and a cup of apple juice. The orderly came around with Regina's lunch and surprised David and Regina with his kind gesture, this man in the Enchanted Forest was a magician, and he made appear a daisy and placed it Regina's hair; he winked at her before he left. _Hmm I wonder who that was_ thought David. He texted everyone that cared about Regina, unfortunately there work to be finished so Mary Margaret and Emma will be delayed; Ruby will be dropping Henry when school lets out.

David uncovers the lid and shows Regina her lunch, she gives him a toothy smile, it melts his heart. _How can someone so precious turn into a murderous tyrant. Come on David, you know the answer to that._ David sighs and begins to feed the young girl. While feeding her, he starts replaying the scene earlier when Dr. Whale was assessing Regina.

 **Whale: Darlin' can you tell me your full name?**

 **Regina: Regina Mills**

 **Whale: You have a pretty name.**

 **Regina (smiles): Thank you, healer. Mother says I will be queen one day.**

 ***David chokes on his saliva at the proclamation***

 **Whale: I'm sure you will (looks at David and smirks. Turns serious) How old are you?**

 **Regina: I have gone through three namesday.**

 **Whale: Wow you are three years old. You speak lovely Regina.**

 **Regina: Thank you. Mother says I am too old to talk like a peasant.**

 _ **David: She's three years old for Pete's sake! Cora certainly did a number on her.**_

 **Whale (clears his throat): What is the last thing you remember?**

 ***Regina doesn't answer, she looks down at her hands worriedly.***

 **Whale: Darlin' you don't have to be afraid. You can trust us.**

 **Regina (looks up): Where is mother and daddy?**

 ***Whale and David share a look. Although it is an expected question, for some reason the men did not think that little Regina would ask. Whale looks at David for help in answering the young girl.***

 _ **David: What do I tell her? Should I lie? Lies always have a way of coming to light in a ba manner in this town. But isn't she too young to know the truth?**_

 _ *****_ **David sighs and steps closer to Regina and takes a seat on the foot of the bed***

 **David: Regina, there was an accident and you are in another realm called, 'Storybrooke.' We have been trying to contact your mother and father but at the moment there is no way of contacting them unless we find some magic.**

 ***While David explained to Regina the situation, he noticed a look of relief when he said there was no way of contacting her parents. Why would a child be happy about not seeing their parents? Then again her mother was the Queen of Hearts.***

 **Regina: NO! No magic!**

 ***The poor child is trembling and her lip starts quivering, her scar sticking out more than usually***

 ***David leans over to hug the terrified child and her sudden stiffness when noticed by both Charming and Dr. Whale***

 **David: My apologies. Do you not like to be touched?**

 **Regina: Why are you apologizing to me? I am an insolent child.**

 **David (whispers to Whale): What does insolent mean?**

 **Whale: I think she means insolent.**

 **David: Sweetheart, for starters you are not an insolent child, who ever said that is heartless for calling you that (** _ **the irony**_ **David thought) and second, I made you uncomfortable and I am sorry for making you feel that way, it was not my intention. I just wanted to comfort you.**

 **Regina: Mother says hugs are for the weak.**

 **David: Well your mother isn't here and I say hugs is a great way of expressing love and comfort.**

 **Regina: Mother says, "Love is weakness".**

Dr. Whale decided to end the questioning there, he didn't want to overexert young Regina. He made sure to jot down the occurrence and told David that he would be back later to check on her and if anyone besides him shows up to immediately give him a call to his cellphone.

Regina finished eating her entrée and was on to eating the Jell-O. David made sure to give her small spoonful, he didn't want Regina to choke. Can you imagine all this hard work to survive, only to choke on gelatin? Honestly, he didn't know what he was doing. Sure he has a daughter, Emma, but he never had the opportunity to see her grow or kiss her scraped knees, comfort her from nightmares, be there for her and it was all because of this person in front of him. _Nolan, don't go blaming a child now. While this is Regina, it's not the same one that tormented us. Besides, you and Mary Margaret chose to send Emma through the wardrobe._

"Can I ask you a question?" Regina ask sweetly, Jell-O dripping down her chin mid-sentence. David hands her a napkin, and she dabs her face ever sophisticated. "Sure thing. Shoot." Regina turns her head, "Shoot? Why would I want to shoot you?" David laughs and she pouts, "It's an expression, what it means is go ahead." Regina nods, it's astonishing that she is only three years old.

"What's your name?" Apparently in all the commotion, David didn't have the chance to present himself. "My name is David Nolan and my wife and I have been taking care of you." Coincidentally, Mary Margaret and Henry took that moment to appear.

"You're awake!" Exclaims Henry as he runs to give her a hug. Regina eyes look like a deer caught in the headlights and she hides behind David, Henry slumps his shoulders, after all, he just wanted to hug his mother again, or what was left of her.

David looks at Regina and gently explains, "Henry is my grandson, he's been visiting you, hoping you would wake up to get to know you." Regina eyes lit up, "Henry! That's my father's name!" Everyone smiles, her smile sure is contagious. Mary Margaret stands by David and gives him a quick peck on the lips, "And this is my wife Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret courtesy to young Regina and she is delighted, she bows her head to return the gesture. "Hello Regina, it is great to see you awake. We were worried about you."

"Thank you Mary Margu..Marga.." Sure thing she speaks exceptionally well, in the end, she is still a developing child. Mary Margaret giggles, "Sweetie, you may call me Snow." Regina smiles again, "Thank you Snow." She turns to Henry, "Hello Henry, I would like to play with you too." Regina smile starts to fade.

Snow, Henry, and David are wondering what went wrong. "Regina, what's wrong." Regina quickly wipes away the tears that fell from her precious brown eyes, "Mother doesn't let me play with anyone, she says I should only depend on myself…but I don't know what that means." It's Henry who speaks up, "Sometimes adults don't make sense, Regina." _Weird referencing my mom by her name._ "Henry's right, besides, like I told you earlier, Cora isn't here to stop you from having fun."

"David, can I ask you two questions?" Regina asks David for affirmation while raising two fingers, _this poor child hasn't been given the opportunity to expand on her curiosity, damn you Cora, many things could have been avoided if you had your heart._ "Darling, you can ask us any question that you can think of." Snow and Henry nodded in agreement.

"What are you wearing? And what are these contraptions?" Snow didn't know where to start and she was unaware of the explanation David gave earlier, so David took the lead in answering her question, "Remember how I said we are in a different realm," Henry and Snow simultaneously looked at each other and David quickly says, "I will explain later."

Regina nods, "Well in this realm people wear different clothes than from the Enchanted Forest. Now to answer your next question, these contraptions is advanced technology and while you have no idea what that is, you will get used to it really soon." Regina nods slowly, not quite understanding, but grateful that they took the time to explain something to her, her mother would have ignored her or asked a servant to keep her busy.

Regina face blushes and Snow notices it quickly, "Sweetie, are you alright?" Regina looks up at Snow and her heart melts, her eyes are beautiful, filled with innocence. "I need to use the chamber pot." Henry blushed at the revelation, thinking Snow was going to change her diaper then and there. "Also, I don't know why I'm wearing diapers, I am trained to use the pot." Regina says determinedly, she is quite the adorable child, Snow responds to her, "You were asleep for 5 whole days and we didn't want you to be embarrassed if you had an accident on the bed, so you were given diapers." She nods understanding, "I'm awake now and I really have to go." Snow gets up and unwraps Regina's IV from the pole, she needs to find a nurse to remove it. She opens the drawer next to the bed and takes out purple princess panties for her to change into, it was a part of Granny's care package.

The girls go off to the restroom and the boys start to catch up. "Wasn't Ruby going to bring you here?" David asks his grandson, "She was but Granny's got extremely busy and couldn't get me, but it's okay beca

* * *

use Grandma finished earlier than expected. Grandpa…is my mom…Regina… okay…I mean she was terrified when I went to hug her and I don't want her to make her feel like that." David hugs his only grandson, "Buddy, I will explain the details when Mary Margaret returns and Regina takes her nap." Henry nods gloomily.

A few minutes later, Snow and Regina return and the latter is rubbing her eyes. "Sweetie, do you want to rest for a little while?" Regina thinks for a second and reluctantly nods, David picks her up and tucks her into the hospital bed, remembering the earlier incident. "Nothing, will happen, okay Regina? I won't let her come near you." Snow thought, _he can't be talking about me, Regina and I just came from the restroom and she was fine._

"Henry, why don't you finish reading where I left off to help her fall asleep." Henry is thrilled to be helping out, even if it's just reading. He takes the comic book off the nightstand and sits next to her on the bed. "We're going to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat, do you want anything Henry?" He shakes his head as he continues reading, changing his voice for each character.

"Alright Charming, spit it out. What happened earlier today? I have the feeling I missed a lot." _Isn't that the truth_ David thought.

David starts from the beginning, from Regina moaning in her sleep, crazy nurse Beatrix, Whale's and David's Q and A. Mary Margaret was taking it in, "Okay, so clearly she is Regina from the Enchanted Forest, which I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. Next, she sure does excellent vocabulary for a three year old." It's hard not to comment on the child's speech. "Yea apparently Cora didn't want her to and I quote, 'speak like a peasant'... seriously, Regina said that. After meeting Cora it's no wonder the influence she had on Regina and it got me wondering, can this be Regina's happily ever after or the road to it?" Mary Margaret scrunched up her nose, "I'm the wrong person to ask about that. We don't know if this is reversible or how long she will stay this way; we would have to speak to Gold about this, as much as I hate to do that. But what I do know is that this is her chance at a new beginning."

* * *

 **References/Notes**

What do you think?

 **Quotes/scenes from the following season(s):**

Season 5 Episode 19: Sisters


	6. Chapter 6

Within the story I will use different fonts to signify thoughts and flashbacks:

 _Italics = Thoughts_

 **Bold** **Flashback**

 **Disclaimer:** All characters are from the creation of Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It was Regina's last day at the hospital and Mary Margaret was freaking out. Where was she going to house Regina? She doesn't have a bed or toys suited for a three year old; she barely knows how to raise a child! How will the towns people react to the news that the Major is now a toddler? Mary Margaret sighs, she was alone with Regina while David pays Gold a visit to see what he can do to help Regina. Emma is meeting up with Mother Superior at the park while Henry was at school, much to his dismay and Regina was taking a nap.

The last couple of days have taken a toll on the family. Emma has not had an opportunity to relax and spend quality time with her mother, she barely sees her dad as he spends most of his time in the hospital since Mary Margaret been Interim Mayor. Henry still misses his mother and along with David, have grown protective of the child.

 _David has been amazing with Regina, he's been able to connect with her in a way that Henry and I haven't. I think it's mostly due to all of us having work or school and David has a more flexible schedule. I feel bad not being there for Regina as I should, especially out of all of us here in the enchanted forest, I have known her the longest. I have met the different shades of Regina._ Mary Margaret smiles thinking how this catastrophe has the possibility of becoming a blessing in disguise. From what she gathers Regina childhood wasn't the greatest, sure she had a loving father, but he would coward to his powerful wife, who in return would never place in mother of the year. Mary Margaret's trance was interrupted by a sleepy, "Snow." She turns to look at Regina rubbing her eyes awake.

"Rise and shine sweetie. How was your nap?" Regina looks around the room, in search of something, "I slept fine. Where's David?" There was a look in her eyes that screams separation anxiety, after all she has grown fond of his company, oh to see the look of older Regina's face. This saddens Mary Margaret, _what if we never regain older Regina?_

"He left to complete some errands before we take you home." Regina nods at the answer but seems a little awry. I give her a smile and open the apple juice that Whale brought earlier and place it in her tiny hands. _Home, my loft is too small for all of us. I got an idea! Regina's mansion is big enough to house us all. I'll ask Henry if he's fine with Charming and I moving in and I will ask Emma if she wants to live there as well or stay in the loft. We would need to toddler proof the house, that's the least of my worries, this child needs her own things! I'll talk to Charming when he gets back and hopefully he has good news._

Regina lets out a sharp gasp, when I look at her I notice she spilled some of the juice on her nightgown. Her face is horrified, "I'm sorry Snow! It was an accident! Please don't tell mother! Ladies don't make messes!" She was near tears and Mary Margaret's heart melts at Regina's distress. She grabs some napkins that was left from breakfast and dabs the wet spots of her gown, "Regina," she says softly, trying not to alarm her, "Accidents happen and in reality it was my fault for not helping you with the full cup." A tear escapes Regina's sad eyes and she quickly wipes it away, "Is David going to be mad that I made a mess?" She questions with her eyes wide as saucers. Mary Margaret tosses the dirty napkin aside and sits next to Regina, making sure she sat close but not enough to be touching, Regina is not a big fan of physical touch; _more like not used to it._

"Sweetie, look at me. David will understand. In fact one time at Granny's Dinner, David stood up so fast he knocked into a server and the food went flying. He made such a mess!" Mary Margaret exaggerates using her arms to signal big and she sees Regina giggles, "It was an accident and I helped him pick up the mess. No harm was done." Regina looks unsure, "How about we change into your new clothes? We get to leave today and we will be taking you to our home." Regina's eyes sparkle at the thought of finally leaving the hospital and getting fresh air.

 **Gold's Pawn Shop**

"Listen Shepard, I cannot help you. Actually it's more like I won't help you. I finally get to have Regina out of my hair, there is no way in hell that I will help in bringing her back." David pinches his nose in frustration, he wasn't having any luck with Gold. "She is a defenseless little girl, how can you not help her?" Gold tilts his head, "That little girl grows up to be the Evil Queen, the same tyrant that cause you and your true love to abandon your new born in a magical wardrobe in fear of the destruction of the kingdom. I honestly don't know why you want to help her." David looks at the dark one is disdain, "I can deal with that later but currently she is in danger, especially if Albert Spencer finds out and other people who she has wronged. Come on Gold! You're the reason she casted the curse! Hell, you created this curse! Out of all of us, you owe it to her! For crying out loud, you assisted Cora in becoming who she was!" Gold looks at his watch, "What do you want me to do?" David looks relieved. "Come with me to the hospital and assess her before she gets released. Dr. Whale found something foreign in her blood work, he said he took extra blood, we can ask him to hand it over."

The dark one is thinking it over when he hears a sweet voice behind him, "Rumple, go and help Regina." David and Gold are both surprised at her appearance and declaration. "You can't be serious Belle. She held you captive for 28 years!" Belle looks at Gold as she walks towards him and runs her palm against his cheek, "What good will it do for me to hate Regina? Regina has hated Snow White for more than 30 years and look where it has gotten not only her, but everyone in the Enchanted Forest! We have to lead by example and help her. Don't get me wrong, I am not forgiving her actions, but I won't let a person purposely suffer." She turns to David, "We will do whatever we can to help her and for the record if someone else would have asked, I wouldn't have interfered." She turns and walks to the backroom.

David let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and headed out the door back to his wife. "What will you do if I can't reverse Regina back into a sarcastic adult?" David grasps the door handle and responds, "Then Mary Margaret and I will raise her as our own and if anyone dares attempt to harm her, they will have to go through me and trust me, I won't be charming about it." David warns Gold, knowing that he always has something up his sleeves, especially when it comes to Regina. "Are you coming?"

 **Storybrooke Hospital**

Regina was coloring in a Disney characters coloring book that Snow White purchased the day before. Regina was ironically shading in the Evil Queen red apple. Snow shakes her head but can't stop staring at the little girl in front of her, she was beautiful, innocent and oh so intelligent it was scary. While she hopes there's a cure for her de-aging, something inside of her wants teach the young girl about true love, like Regina once did to Snow. She wants to see the Regina that she once knew and loved…before Regina tried to assassinate her… _My history with her keeps getting weirder,_ Snow thought.

 _Charming better get here soon with some answers, Whale should be back soon to discharge Regina._ Mary Margaret barely finished her thoughts as her true love and the dark one enters the room. "David!" Yells Regina and runs towards Charming and he swiftly picks her up, "I see you are all ready to go." Her eyes brightens at the thought of leaving the hospital, "Can we leave now?" Charming shakes his head and Regina frowns, "We have to wait for Dr. Whale but in the meanwhile, I brought Mr. Gold to help us figure something out." Mary Margaret is in awe when she sees Charming and Regina together, no one here can get her to smile or laugh like David. I think it mostly has to do with her relationship with her father Henry. She was used to her mother being cold and distant but her father paid attention to her and most of all, loved her with all his heart. If for some reason Gold cannot revert Regina back to her older self, she and Charming will raise her as their own. _And looking at them two act, I don't think I have to convince him_.

Gold clears his throat and look at Regina. "Hello dearie." Regina is looking at him warily, _smart girl._ Gold looks over to the hospital bed and signals with his hand at David, "Regina, Mr. Gold is trying to get you back to your mother and father in order to do so he's going to use magic." The color fades from Regina's face and she starts crying, "No! I been good! I have followed orders and ate all my vegetables!" David eyes widen realizing what he did wrong, "Sweetie, we are not punishing you. You have been exceptional considering you are hurt and away from your parents. Regina, do you trust me?" David asks as he wipes away the tears. Snow is also tearing up, seeing Regina's reaction startled her and her reaction confirms what she feared and somewhat already knew; Cora had used magic to physically punish Regina. _How dreadful to fear your own mother. Cora how could you? While I regret what I did, I am so glad you're dead, otherwise I would have personally ended you._

Regina nods and sniffles a cry. "I need you to lie down on the bed, if you want I will lie down next to you but this is important. I promise that you will not feel a thing." Charming gives her a small smile. Regina isn't too thrilled about the magic, but she thrusts him.

Regina shrinks into the bed but relaxes when David squeezes her hand as he is lying next to her. Gold hands hovers over Regina's head and moves downward, a human MRI of sorts.

"From what I gather there is a foreign substance in her body but I can't get a good read on it. When Dr. Whale arrives, let's hope he still has the spare vial. Anyways, I healed her previous wounds but couldn't heal her lip. Regina, how did you get this scar? It looks fairly new." Ever since Snow White was a little girl, she wondered how her stepmother received the scar, she never had the courage of asking her. _She didn't have the scar when I brought her in._

Regina looks at Gold then at Snow and finally David, who continues to lie next to her tells her, "Go on, you can tell us."

 **Regina was playing with the cook's son, they were running around roleplaying, Jerry was pretending to be a knight while Regina was a princess, together they were fighting off a dragon. The young girl new her mother was out on business; always figuring out a way to rise higher in the social circle and Regina knew her mother always took her precious time when it came to her affairs. The vivacious kids were playing for about 10 minutes when she heard her mother's sharp heels hit the linoleum floor. She looks up from the ground, she had tripped on her feet**

 **She wasn't very happy, she said 'Peasants are beneath us and they are certainly not our equals. This was will be the last time I catch you fraternizing with the help. As future queen you have an image to uphold."**

 **Cora sends the maids son away with a magical smack to his rear as a warning but Regina was not let out as easy.**

 **Cora stretches her hands and Regina is levitated off the ground. She is kicking and screaming as she is whipped in the air.**

Snow White closes her eyes as tears stream down her porcelain skin. David eyes flash in anger hearing what Regina's mother had done to her and pulls Regina closer to him. Gold was almost touched by the story, almost being the key word, after all he is the dark one and couldn't care less what Cora did to Regina in the past.

Snow White determinedly looks at the de-aged Regina and delicately grabs her hand, kisses it softly and says, "You will never have to endure that pain again Regina, your mother will never be able to get near you again." _This is a promise I can definitely keep._

* * *

 **References/Notes**

What do you think?

Please let me know if you have any ideas or prompt in mind. It's absolutely helpful knowing what readers want

See ya!

-Jenny


	7. Chapter 7

Within the story I will use different fonts to signify thoughts and flashbacks:

 _Italics = Thoughts_

 **Bold** **Flashback**

 **Disclaimer:** All characters are from the creation of Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.

I noticed a few typos in my previous chapters, I apologize for that.

Thank you pjf4life2000 for the review and the private message. I will try my hardest for the "normal" childhood, well as normal as it can get in Storybrooke.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Emma was on her way to Storybrooke Hospital, to a bystander she looks like a mad person talking to herself. "You got to get your shit together Swan! In this moment you are Henry's only parent," Emma's heart sank at the realization, she let out a soft sigh. "Henry has been through so much. Regina may be lots of thing but she was a great mother...well except for letting the town thing Henry was crazy but any who she loved him…loves him Swan, Regina is not dead, she's just a three year old toddler. This town just keeps getting weirder."Regina gets out today and there is still plenty of things to do.

Emma may be blonde, but she isn't stupid, she knows what's going to happen if Regina can't be turned back to her adult self, "My parents will take her in because that's what heroes do." Emma shakes her head, "How can they take in a murderous tyrant who has been trying to kill them for over 30 years?" Emma is beyond frustrated, she just arrived to the hospital to give her parents a piece of her mind.

As Emma reached Regina's hospital room, she heard a childish voice as she pushed the door open, Regina was recounting an unpleasant memory from Cora; a memory that no person should have. This was the first time she saw Regina since she had woken from her coma and wasn't expecting this. _It's not fair of me to be angry and hold a grudge with Regina in this state. She's a defenseless child, who never got love from her mother but she is getting the attention now, from my parents_ Emma sighs. _The universe works in mysterious ways. Regina has tormented and nearly broke my family apart but here she is getting a second chance. Listen to yourself Swam, jealous of a semi amnesic child! A child who is parentless and currently homeless._

Emma smiles _, Regina gave Henry a home when I abandoned him. I can ding her on many things but loving Henry is not one of them. She did raise him to be a kind hearted being. Even with black heart, she was able to find love in Henry. HENRY!_ Emma got an idea and she was sure it was not going to fail. But first, she had to pick Henry up from School.

* * *

"Mom!" Henry sounded worried as I picked him up early from school. "Why are you picking me up early? Is it Regina?" _It's weird hearing Henry say Regina's name._ Emma smile, "No kid, she's alright, she's with Charming and Snow. I been thinking about going on a secret mission." Henry eyes light up. _I love the mischief that fills his brown eyes._ Emma leans in and tells Henry her plan. "So kid, what should we call this mission?" Henry thinks for a second, "How about Operation Butterfly?"

* * *

Charming and Snow had checked out Regina and were headed to their loft so that Snow could finally make Regina a home cook meal, Charming was about to park when his wife phone rings. "Emma! We just got to the loft, want to come over for lunch?" Snow pauses, Emma is speaking on the other line. "Now? Can't this wait until after lunch?" Emma continues her rant. Snow laughs, "Okay my stubborn girl, I will tell your dad to turn this car around and head towards you. See you in a bit." Charming raises an eyebrow, "What was that about?"

"Emma wants to meet us at Regi…at the mayor's house."

* * *

"Come on Emma, what is this about?" Snow ponders curiously. Emma clears her throat, eyes wondering from her son to her parents. "I haven't been dealing with this situation as I should. I been looking at it selfishly as how this will affect me and Henry without considering Regina." Snow went to interrupt the blonde, but David stops her, sharing a look for her to give Emma a chance to speak.

"I didn't have a perfect childhood. Actually it was far from perfect and Regina is to blame. I always wished for a second chance and while it's a bit different than I imagined, I did get my second chance. I have the opportunity to be in my son's life and have my parents help me along the way. Regina deserves a chance too. Snow, you've mentioned how she wasn't always evil and how she taught you a few things that you cherish to this day." Emma grabs Henry's hand, "Henry and I believe that you and David are the best choice to care and protect Regina. So we have a surprise for you in the manor." Emma eyes glisten with unshed tears, too proud to let them fall, but the sentiment is there. She is willing to forgive Regina and open her heart like her mother and father have.

Charming was holding a sleeping Regina and softly woke her up, "Regina, wake up, we have a surprise for you." Regina opens her tired brown eyes, the adults felt guilty waking the poor toddler, but soon her eyes twinkle with excitement. "Do you want to see it?" Emma asks. Regina nods.

As they enter the manor, Regina eyes was all over the place. After all, the few memories that she has, does not contain electricity, indoor plumbing and all these modern technologies. They followed Henry until they reached a closed door. He turned to Regina, "This is your room, do you want to see what's inside?" Regina looks at Charming, almost like if she was asking for permission. "It's okay. Do you want me to open the door for you?" Charming ask softy, she nods timidly. Charming give her a quick kiss on her head and opens the white door. Regina gasps.

The walls are painted in a lavender and grey tone with white furniture. One wall has a kaleidoscope of white butterflies and a few teal ones randomly added to the swarm. A princess style bed is placed in the middle of the room with a soft comforter and pillows, grey with white chevron patterns. In one corner of the room she has a grey bookcase filled with children books, puzzles, and games. Her room has a small table with 2 chairs that can be written on with erasable markers. Regina breaks the silence, "Is this all for me?" she says as she scanning the room. Snow steps forward and takes the stunned girl into her arms and gives her a well-deserved hug. Regina flinched but soon relaxes in Snow's arm, "Of course! We want you to feel right at home."

"Thank you. I do not know what I did to deserve this room or this generosity." Regina says as a tear rolled down her olive skin; Henry, Snow, and Charming are at a loss of words. Emma bends to Regina's height and replies, "This room is fit for a Queen."

* * *

 **References/Notes**

What do you think?

What do you want to see happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Thank you Bnice for the review and I appreciate the input! Storybrooke is filled with many personalities some who will make it difficult for a former Evil Queen to have a "normal" childhood. David and Mary Margaret are trying their hardest to provide the best for little Regina, we'll see what the people of Storybrooke will do. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Thank you for the favorites and the follows, they are gladly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Some time has passed since the newly aged Regina joined the Charming's family, two years to be exact, they were not perfect by all means, but they were a family. Since they brought Regina home from the hospital, they have all tried to make her feel welcomed. She loves the room that Emma and Henry remodeled. She was still getting used to all the modern technology and how they operated; she was afraid of them at first, considered the contraption "wicked", but with the help of Henry, she grew to love them. He taught her how to turn on the TV, the purpose of a refrigerator, and how to use an iPad.

To everyone's surprise, including Emma's, Regina absolutely loves Emma. She is always asking Snow and David when Emma and Henry will stop by for a visit or vice versa. Regina is eager to tell Emma the new things she has learned about this current world. Her excitement makes Emma happy; sometimes Emma just can't help but feel hurt that she is having the childhood that she wished she had.

Henry still misses his mother, but he tries his best not to let it show. He finds comfort knowing that she is being well taken care of and is having the childhood that she never had. He has been treating her like a little sister; he cannot wait to teach her how to play video games. Henry vows to teach Regina the things that she taught him growing up.

Snow White braids Regina's hair every night, the same style Regina would do on Snow, and sometimes Snow would add cute purple ribbons in the young child's hair; she was beautiful, even as a little girl. Regina loves bath time, especially with all the bubbles! They, at times, have to bribe her to leave! Regina says that water is enchanting, in a good way, that she wants to be a mermaid because they are able to cross worlds and open portals, but then she would get said and Snow would have to console her and pry out her feelings, "Mother says mermaids cannot be trusted and that they are unfathomable creatures that they are selfish and do not care who they hurt. I don't want to be that, I want to be Regina! Even though Mother is not a mermaid, she is a lot like how she describes them. It makes me sad to say that." Snow would hug the sadden child and say, "I knew a mermaid once, Ariel is her name. She saved me from drowning and we became friends! She loves people and our "contraptions…" Snow would go on and on, making Regina giggle and soon she would forget her worries, although it was only temporarily.

Regina still asks for her father and when will he be coming to get her and their response is always the same, "He's trying to look out for you and right now he wants you to stay here. When it is safe for you to go back to the Enchanted Forest, he will come and get you." Snow White feels horrible for lying to her former step-mother, but it was something she felt they had to do.

David reads to Regina every night, mostly comic books thanks to Henry. It is always a gift to read to Regina, her eyes are expressive and she cannot hide her glee and excitement as the story unfolds. It is without a doubt that Regina loves David, but she misses her own father, Henry. Emma, went through Regina's vault and found a picture of Regina's father and gifted it to her on her first birthday with them. She cried tears of joy and hugged the frame as she slept that night, and every night after that. It tears the Charming's up, knowing this Regina will not grow up with her biological father, but they will do anything that is possible to give Regina, a happy and loving childhood.

Regina loves to read, help Snow in the kitchen, go on adventures with Henry & Emma, and anything that involves David. The connection that Regina has with David is mesmerizing, they are always in sync. When Regina had fallen ill and refused to eat, it was David that was able to sway her to eat and to make her laugh. While delirious, she would call out for her father, Henry, and it would break Snow's and David's heart knowing that, Henry and Regina will never be reunited. When feverish Regina would squill for her father, David would rush in and cradle her against him and he would whisper soothing thoughts and brush her hair with his fingers. In one of the episodes, Regina says, "I wish you were my daddy, you would never leave me." It pained him to see her in anguish, but after a few days, she was as good as new and became to call David, "Daddy." Snow and David never questioned it, the feelings were mutual. Regina has become their daughter. However, Snow now needs to break the barrier of the mother issue that Regina has and that is a powerful barrier to break. Regina only has two to three years of memory and that is enough to cause fright of Cora. While Snow wishes her connection to Regina to be as strong as David's, she understands that from Regina's perspective, a father was like a safe haven while a mother was strict and emotionless. Snow has made it her mission to provide Regina with all the love and support that she can give, and if Regina never calls her "mommy", so be it.

It took Emma a little getting used to the fact that Regina is now, technically, her little sister. She sometimes experiences a few moments of jealously, but later realizes where has jealously gotten them in the past? Not far. She even got Regina a shirt that says, "Spoiled Little Sister" in a teal shade and purple glitter.

Regina is currently five years old and is an astute child. She analyzes anything and everything and is quick to solve a problem. While Snow and David have known Regina for years, they realize, they do not _personally_ know her. Sure everyone knows her love for apples and fashion, but what do they really know about the former Evil Queen? Nothing.

Henry has given them clues and drops hints here and there, but he believes that they should find out on their own. For instance, they learned that Regina loves to dance, she is great with numbers, she dislike pickles, does not like cold milk, peanut butter is her guilty pleasure, despises the color pink, and her favorite animal is a horse. And there is still so much to learn from this vibrant little girl, she has grown outside her shy shell from when they were first introduce two years ago. She is not afraid to speak her mind, but only to the people she trusts; she is anxious of strangers and of the townspeople.

These past two years have not been easy on poor Regina, even as a child, the town is out for her, both adults and the children. After a few weeks at home, Regina was matriculated in day care/pre-school in order for her to accept her new world, learn the social norms and to just be a kid. But this deemed rather difficult. The first couple of months of school, the children would push and shove Regina. Regina would not tell the Charming's and the teachers/caregivers were looking the other way; every now and then they would step in, but it's shameful how humanity can be. Henry was the one who noticed the change in Regina and demanded that Snow, Charming and Emma look into this.

After a few visits to the school, the bullying declined but did not cease. Emma decided to teach Regina how to throw a mean right hook, obviously Snow is not aware of these lessons; Charming on the other hand, was giving Regina a few pointers too.

But one day, two new people came into town, or rather Hook went on one of his expeditions and returned with two unlikely individuals. These two, changed Regina's experience for the better. Not only were they able to help Regina, but the rest of the town.

The town, well that is another hardship. For the most part the people are civil to Regina but there are a few people who have expressed their doubts about the newly aged Regina and predict that she will become the Evil Queen again. The Charming's were able to sway them and they have allies that would stand and protect Regina, but there are plenty of vengeful souls out there, but only one has vocalize and shown malice, the one and only Albert Spencer, formerly known as King George. There are a few who follow him, however it has been quiet for the most part, but Storybrooke needs to prepare because he must have something up his sleeves.

Granny is totaling in love with the former Evil Queen and even sneaks her some dessert, when the Charming's are not looking. Ruby was apprehensive at first, but she had not seen her best friend this happy in a long time, plus that little girl is honestly the best thing that has happened to them in such a long time. She even made Grumpy laugh!

Even though Regina put them through Hell, they realized it is not the same person. Sure, it is the same DNA, but this little girl has no idea what she did and the length it took her to achieve them. This is Regina's new beginning and Snow, David, Emma, Henry, Granny, Red, and the dwarves, would do anything and everything to help Regina have her happy ending.

* * *

 **References/Notes**

Season 3 episode 6, "Ariel"

So what do you think? The two newcomers are not original characters but two characters that will be important for this series. Can you give a guess to who the two new people are?

Reviews are always welcome, good or bad! Feedback is the best way of helping writers get better and to have writers give the readers what they want. If you do not like it, please give me advise on how to make it worthwhile. If you do like it, well then even a "like it" comment would do . Otherwise, it's all good, my feelings are not easily hurt.

3 Jenny


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note (s):**

Thank you pjf4life2000 for the review. Much thanks to the alerts and favorites, they all mean a lot to me.

I wanted to do a time jump and felt chapter 8 was the best way to express what went on the past two years. I will elaborate on some of moments that was referenced in chapter 8 through different points of this story. These next couple of chapters are going to take place before Regina's 5th birthday. I already have the next few chapters written, I will wait to release them as I am editing it and take in any input given.

Also, if anyone has anything they want me to incorporate into the story or if you know what you DON'T want to see, please drop a review. I cannot guarantee that I can include all requests but it can be helpful in moments of writer's block.

I do try to incorporate the show's storyline since I did intercept it. As mentioned in previous author's notes, some storylines will occur sooner and/or later but I will use the majority of the original script with my spin to it. At the bottom of each chapter you will notice the season and episode where I got quotes from.

On with the story :)

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

It's been eight months since Regina was tortured and then turned into a three year old. Regina has been living with the Charming's at the Mayor's house. Mary Margaret is now Mayor and has been doing a great job, but is missing Regina's organizational touch. David shares his Sheriff duties with his daughter Emma. Regina is adjusting to living with the Charming's, she still misses her father, Henry, but would much rather be with the Charming's than with her mother, Cora.

Regina is extremely intelligent and advanced for a three year old. Instead of David or Henry reading to her, she's been reading to them. It's not perfect, but the former Queen is astute and eager to learn. She also figured out it pleases Henry and David when she reads to them, she practices to perfect her pronunciation with Ruby when she babysits. She is also well mannered and does not speak unless spoken to, its rather sad and displeasing to know that at three years old Cora had beaten, both physically and emotionally her spirit down. Mary Margaret has tried to cox the little girl out of her shell and to make it known that it is okay for Regina to speak to them whenever she wanted, she didn't have to wait for David or Mary Margaret to acknowledge Regina first.

Mary Margaret has also noticed that when she corrects Regina, she looks down at her feet and flinches, as if she is waiting for the hit. Mary Margaret proclaims that she nor David would never lay a harmful finger to Regina. Regina doesn't seem too sure about that.

Even though she is a toddler, Cora had already instilled so much into this beautiful girl, both good and bad. It was obvious that Regina got along better with the men. Henry and David were Regina's go to person and when they are not around, Regina becomes hesitant and more withdrawn. But luckily Mary Margaret has never ending patience and plenty of love to give.

Mary Margaret loves Regina and has tried to bond with the raven haired girl, but she is not used to this attention or even affection from a woman. She thinks there is an ulterior motive for an adult to be nice to a child.

In a few days, it's going to be Regina's birthday and Mary Margaret is planning the small event. Regina started summer camp a few weeks after turning into a toddler and it has not been the best of experiences. She has been picked on, but the little girl or teachers did not make it known. It was Henry who had noticed the small bruises and her withdrawing from him and David. It pangs Mary Margaret that she cannot always be there to protect her. Even though this Regina is not the same as the Evil Queen, the people of Storybrooke do not care, all they see is their tormentor. The little girl barely speaks for Merlin's sake.

Traditionally a three soon to be four year old party, would consists of funny clowns and animals, face paint, jump houses, cotton candy and lots of children running around. Unfortunately, the guest list is rather short. The townspeople have faith in Mary Margaret and David, but believe they are out of their minds for taking in the "evil" child.

 _How am I going to give her a better childhood if our town keeps being ignorant? Regina has so much to offer! But I know we will get through to them somehow._ Mary Margaret is always thinking about Regina and how unfair life is. While Mary Margaret does have a point that Regina is just a toddler, that doesn't erase the years of torment that all these people have lived through. Regina didn't forgive Snow White for getting Daniel killed, the town is doing the same to Regina. _When will everyone learn that it is not good to hold on to the past? We were all given an opportunity to restart our lives, why can't we do that with Regina?_ Mary Margaret sighs.

"David, I want to do something small for Regina's birthday." Mary Margaret says to David, he raises his eyebrow, "When is her birthday?" The Prince was in the coma for 28 years during the first curse and does not have any recollection of it. "February 1st." David nods as he sits up in their king size bed. "That's a few days away. Regina hasn't mentioned anything about her birthday. What did you have in mind?" Mary Margaret grins from ear to ear. _Don't worry Regina, this is just the beginning. You will have thousands of good memories, we will love you no matter what. We will look out for you, care for you and protect you at all costs…Because that's what family's do._

* * *

Its February 1st and Mary Margaret was going crazy with the arrangements. It wasn't anything big, but she wanted it to be perfect. Mary Margaret was hosting the small event at the Seaside Playground with food and refreshments. She made sure to gather snacks that Regina grew to like within the last eight months. She loves the colorful cheddar goldfish and apple juice, however, does not like the apple sauce pouches.

 _There. It's perfect._ Mary Margaret had decorated the hut that she rented with purple and silver streamers and balloons. Emma had recently figured out that purple and silver are Regina's favorite color. She noticed as Regina's eyes lingered on a beautiful romper, without Regina knowing, Emma bought it for her birthday. Granny baked her a marvelous cake in a shape of a red apple and black frosting wrote, Happy Birthday, Regina! Mary Margaret made sandwiches, purchased chips and dips at the grocery store. She was also able to convince Grumpy to bring a pony from the Stables for an hour so that Regina could mount it.

Regina was currently out with Charming, he had taken her away to distract her and to buy her a present. She was surprised when he asked her to pick anything from the store, mother never allowed her to have a say. _But these people are not mother_. _They treat you better._ Regina allows herself to smile as she looks at David, she lets go of his hand and walks towards the aisle. She's been staring at this beautiful snow globe, inside was a chestnut mare. David smiles, Regina loves horses, _I hope she is not afraid of it when she sees it up close at her party._ David shakes his head, although Regina is shy towards adults and strangers, she seems to love animals and is not afraid of getting near them. "Sweetheart, you want that one?" Regina hesitates, it breaks his heart knowing that she wasn't given these opportunities in the Enchanted Forest. _If only Cora had kept her heart._ David grabs the snow globe, extends his hand and Regina grabs it. "Let's go pay for this my Queen." Regina laughs and what a beautiful sound it is.

* * *

"Surprise!" Regina eyes are wide open, her adorable mouth is open at the announcement. She looks at everyone who shouted. Emma and Henry are by the present table bickering on what to call their next Operation. Granny and Ruby are by the refreshment table talking about the cake and Regina. It was hard for Ruby to get used to the toddler, but she saw how happy it made her best friend. She has babysat Regina a few times and has fallen for the girl as well, Ruby makes sure to protect Regina and confront anyone who says tries otherwise. Dr. Whale was also present, he was talking to Archie. Six of the Dwarves were chatting and dancing, with Dopey cheering the loudest. Regina looks up at David and whispers in a small voice, "Is this all for me?" David crouches down to get to her level, "Of course, it's for you. It's your birthday! Snow planned it all for you." As David mentions his wife, she appears next to him and plants a kiss on his pink lips. "Do you like it Regina?" Regina is still looking around in amazement, "Thank you Snow." The little girl wraps her arms around Mary Margaret's legs and she lifts her up and places her on her hip, "Anything for you. There is one more surprise for you." Her eyes lights up, "What is it?" The excitement in her voice is contagious, she can be so expressive and full of life; they try to encourage it as much as possible.

"You're going to have to wait for Grumpy to get here." Snow says as she taps her finger on Regina's nose. She smiles and wiggles herself so that Snow can put her down. "Go greet the guests." Regina runs to Henry and he picks her up, "Gina! Happy Birthday!" Henry says as he twirls her around, she giggles and begs him to stop. "I have to show you what David got me. It's beautiful!" Regina makes her way to greet everyone and then notices Captain Hook making his way towards them and he's not happy. Regina sees him talk to Emma and she calls David over. When they finished the conversation, he walks towards Regina. "Happy Birthday laddie." She gives him an honest smile but didn't have time to respond because someone threw a rock at the balloons, causing a few to pop. Regina jumps and grabs Hook's hand and everyone turns to the culprit.

"Why is everyone celebrating the Evil Queen? After all that she has done to us, you all are throwing a party? This is despicable, how can you say you are looking after the wellbeing of the town if you are playing house with this brat?" Albert Spencer, formerly known as King George, decided to grace everyone with his presence. He walks towards Regina, but Hook stands in front of her. "I suggest you go elsewhere mate. Yer drunk. Now leave, otherwise as sheriff deputy, I will have to arrest you." Albert laughs, "See, this town is despicable! A pirate as a sheriff deputy?" He turns to David who is fuming, "you should've killed me when you had the chance Shepherd. Mark my words, this is just the beginning." Everyone stares as Albert as he walks away, Snow is holding David, back telling him it's not worth it.

"Are you okay laddie?" Regina is still holding Hook's hand, "Thank you Killy." Hook smiles at the nickname, if anyone else calls him that he would have them hooked and sunk to the bottom of the ocean, but not this precious girl. Emma, David, and Hook talk strategies and what to do with Spencer as Snow walks with Regina and Henry to the swings. Snow places Regina on the swing and slowly sways her, "Snow, can I ask you something?" Regina ask seriously, Snow nods and gets in front of the swing, "Sure thing sweetheart, you can ask me anything."

"Am I evil?" Henry, who is on the other swing, stops and shares a look with his grandma. "No Regina, you're not evil. Mr. Spencer is not right in the head and says things that are not true." Regina nods, but she knows there's more than Snow is leading on, "Regina, I want you to know that there are people in this town, who are mean and may say horrible things about people because they fear the worthiness and the potential power of those people. People tend to react out of envy and hurt others because they themselves are not happy. You.." Mary Margaret points at Regina's heart, "are good and pure." Mary Margaret words seems to impact Regina and she sheds a tear but quickly wipes it away.

Mary Margaret pats her back and whispers, "There's no shame in crying." Regina looks at her with her big chocolate eyes, "But I don't want to cry. I want to enjoy the party. Thank you Snow!" Regina throws herself off the swing and hugs Snow, it's now Snow's turn to cry, although it doesn't take much to make the Princess cry.

"Isn't anyone going to ride this pony? I didn't walk all the way to the Stables and back for nothing…" A few giggles are heard in the background.

It was a wonderful birthday indeed, Regina wasn't the only one who received presents. Snow White was grateful that Regina let her in and that was a precious gift.

* * *

 **References/Notes:**

What did you think? **Question:** How old do you think Regina should be to have her first boyfriend? I got an idea of her and a boy but I would like to have some input on the age and what you want to see as Regina confesses to someone she trust about her feelings for this boy. That chapter is already started, it won't be seen anytime soon, but it was an idea I got and I had to write it down before I would forget.

 **Quotes/scenes from the following season (s):**

Season 2 Episode 7: Child of the Moon

As always, if you have any input or critics; I am all ears. Thank you all for giving this story a chance.

Love, Jenny


	10. Chapter 10

**Author note:** Thank you all for taking the time to read, follow, and favorite the story. Specials thanks and virtual cookies for those who take a moment to review. Bnice, VampirePrincess86, and Barbara, thank you so much for your review and helpful comments.

Barbara, thank you for your input, I'm glad you're liking the story! Regina will remain "little for a while, I just wanted to know what age readers would like to see Regina start dating and what not.

VampirePrincess86, I took into consideration your comment. I can see how it can be confusing reading the story in my layout. What do you think?

I truly appreciate the feedback, thank you all again!

This chapter is showcasing Regina's relationship with other Storybrooke's characters.

Within the story I will use different fonts to signify thoughts and flashbacks:

 _Italics = Thoughts_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Henry and Regina were whispering to each other, in a level that only them two can hear. Those two are attached to the hip, they absolutely love each other. The two innocent children were plotting to set up Captain Hook and Emma Swan. Henry had seen how Emma looks at Hook and Regina noticed how Hook voice softens when he speaks to Emma. Together, Regina and Henry were coming up with a plan to get them to date, however, they couldn't figure out a title for this special operation, all they knew was this is going to be their toughest missions yet.

It was a Friday morning, David and Snow had plans to catch a matinee and have a midday date. They have not had much time to themselves and have been planning this for weeks. Granny was going to babysit Regina, but she came down with the Flu and Ruby has to run Granny's Diner.

Henry was spending time with Rumple and Belle; he wants to spend some time with his other Grandpa and get to know him as something other than the Dark One. Emma was their last resort, "Emma, we know this is last minute but do you think you can take care of Regina for a few hours? Your Dad and I have plans but our babysitters and back-ups are taken."

Emma runs her fingers through her straight blonde hair and unfortunately has to decline, "I'm sorry Mom but I'm covering Dad's shift." Emma turns as she hears the squeak of the rolling chair and someone clear their throat, "What?" whispers Emma, "Go take care of the tyke, I will hold down the place until you get back."

"Emma are you still there? Hello?" Mary Margaret's frantic voice is heard through the other line.

Emma snaps out of it, "Mom change of plans, I can make it. I will be over in ten minutes."

Snow White squeals "Oh my goodness Emma, thank you so much, you are a lifesaver. Your Dad and I owe you one, big time!" Emma chuckles, "Well they do call me the Savior. Bye!" As Emma clicks the 'end' button, she turns to Hook with an eyebrow raised, "What was that for?"

Hook shrugs and pays close attention to a dent that is on his desk, "David has been kind to me, even though he has no reason to and he's been talking about taking Snow White out, just the two of them for a while now. I wanted to help a man out." Hook answers sincerely and Emma smiles, "Thank you, Killian." His name on her lips makes his heart flutter like if it was his first love. "Don't get used to it, Swan." Emma laughs as she leaves the building.

* * *

"Regina sweetie, you have to do exactly what Emma says, okay?" Snow White explains to the 4 ½ year old as she is giving her a tight hug.

"Be good my little Queen." She nods and turns to hug David and he then passes her to Emma.

"Bye Daddy! Bye Snow! Be good!" The adults break out laughing and shake their heads at Regina's comment.

"So Regina, what should we do today?" Regina looks up to the ceiling with a finger on her temple.

 _We have come a long way Madam Mayor._ _Sometimes I miss our daily banter about Henry or my eating habits, but nothing is like spending time with young Regina. She is full of life and spirit. I hope this never changes._ Emma was shaken out of thoughts due to Regina tugging on her shirt, "Emma let's go to the park!" _The sun is out and it's not too hot, perfect._

"That is an excellent idea! Go find your sneakers, while I go pack a bag with snacks and sunscreen." Emma walks into the kitchen and opens the cupboard for some snacks for the park. She also gets a few refreshment to keep hydrated. As Emma turns around, she finds Regina with a pout on her face. "I still cannot tie my shoes!" Emma crouches down to be at Regina's height level and ties her shoe laces.

"You are an intelligent little girl and all you need in practice." Regina grins and they start heading to Emma's yellow bug.

Emma is half way towards the park, when she gets a call from Hook, "Hey, need my help already Pirate?" Emma teases, but quickly changes her tone as she takes the serious silence.

"I'm driving towards 108 St and Lost Ave, there's been this pale broad who has been freezing things! I been getting tons of complains about the electricity going out. I just wanted to keep you posted." Hook said in one long breath.

"Alright Hook, I will meet you there, I'm actually just about to turn onto that address." Emma turns around to speak with Regina, "Listen kid, I have to step outside the car for a few minutes to speak with Hook. I need for you to stay in the car. Do you understand?" Emma looks firmly at the little girl, she nods and repeats, "I will stay in the car." Emma winks at her and glides to a stop, she gets out of the car and meets half way with Hook.

"What's the 411?" Emma states, Hook turns his head to the side, "411? What does numbers have to do with anything?" Emma rolls her eyes, "It means, what's going on." They were close to the town line, and started walking towards it as they heard rumbling noise coming from that direction.

"I've been getting hundreds of calls today of vehicles being frozen or their path being blocked by a huge piece of ice. A few minutes ago a power outage occurred. She should be around here somewhere, I been follo…" Hook was interrupted at the loud crashing sound and Hook and Emma come to a halt, in front of them was an ice barrier blocking the town's exit.

"What the hell?" Emma looks stunned at the wall made of ice, she has never seen anything like this, _this town just keeps getting weirder by the second._

"Swan, what do we do next? We don't know how far this goes." From a distance the wall seems to be never ending, Emma was assessing the situation, when she is interrupted by the pirate, "This wall looks like it goes the whole way 'round town."

Emma nods in confirmation, "So, once again, we can't leave Storybrooke." Hook sighs and grabs his neck, "It's doing more than keeping us inside, by the looks of that. Guess that's what caused the loss of power."

"Look at you becoming a 21st-century man. Yea. It looks to me like whoever was putting up the wall wasn't trying to take out the lights. They were just putting up the wall. But why keep us in?" Hook stops looking at the wall and turns to Emma, "Kill us all one by one. It's what I'd do." Emma nods and appreciates the input, _he sure has come a long way from the pirate we first met._

"Oh. I should have brought the champagne." Hook states with his devilish smirk, blue eyes twinkling in mischief. Emma expresses a look of confusion and Hook continues to speak "To celebrate our second date. And because we've got the world's largest ice bucket." Emma chuckles and shakes her head, "Second date? Did I miss the first?

"The snow monster's the first. Ice wall's the second. After all, if I only count the quiet dinners, we wouldn't even get one." Emma shakes her head, "Whatever you say Hook. I think I see something by the wall. You go check it out while I go back to the car and grab Regina to take her somewhere safe." Hook agrees and turns around to make his up the wall.

As he reaches the top, he notices a womanly figure, "Love. Who are you?" Hook questions this mysterious blonde woman in an ice blue dress, she turns around.

"My name is Elsa and I'm looking for someone… My sister. I can't find her. This was hers." Elsa lifts up her sister's necklace. "I found it in the store filled with things. Where is she?"

Hook arches an eyebrow. _Store filled with things? Is she talking about the Crocodile's shop?_ "I have no idea, but if you want me to help you, you have to help me. What's her name?" Without a hesitation Elsa responds, "Anna."

 _I haven't heard of anyone with that name in this town._ "That's a beautiful name for a lady."

Elsa smiles, but is still skeptical of his intentions. Hook went to ask her another question, but was interrupted by Emma's screaming, "…I can't find Regina!"

"Emma, stay back." Hook puts both of his arms out signaling Emma to not get any closer, but she was frantic and was not listening. "No, no, no. Stay back. It's okay. She's just trying to find…" Hook could not complete his sentence as Elsa loses control of her powers and builds another ice wall, boxing them in.

"Killy?" Hook heart sinks as he hears the sweet scared voice of Regina. He turns around, "Lad, what are you doing here? Emma was looking for you." Regina runs to him.

Elsa moves her arm at the sight of another person and Hook pushes Regina behind him, "Don't, she's just a kid." He demands in a grave tone. She nods and backs up. Hook picks up Regina and she cradles his neck, "I got to give it to you, you put on quite a show. What is this all about Love?"

"I do not need to explain anything else to you." Elsa replies, pacing back and forth.

Hook is fired up and he sounds agitated, "Listen up you witch, you are the one who trapped us in here, created a barricade and caused the power to go out so my town cannot leave and are in a panic. You're the outsider who is causing havoc." He feels Regina shivering, and he rubs his hand against her arm.

"Look, I'm very powerful, and you and your people… You need to be more careful. Keep your distance."

Hook scowls in disbelief, "I can't make any promises, so if you want to, you know, reverse this and we can go on helping you find Anna." Elsa shakes her determined head and walks towards Hook, he turns his back so that Regina is not between Elsa and himself. "I…Not right away. Bring me what I want, and then I'll consider freeing you."

Regina whimpers from the cold, "Can you at least free Regina? She's only four years old, this place is too cold for…"

"Killian!" Hook hears Emma shouting, but so does Elsa and Regina. Regina gets excited and shouts back, "Emma!" _Shit, Mom and Dad are going to kill me_ Emma thinks to herself, _I need to call them_. Before calling her parents, Emma tries to call Hook.

"Who is that?" Elsa asks staring into Regina's brown orbs and the adorable girl answers, "That's Emma! She's the Sheriff." Hook is now rubbing Regina's back, "Allow me to talk to her, but if you want to melt that, we can all talk." Hook says as he points to the wall made of ice.

Elsa shakes her head, "Tell her to go get Anna." Hook checks his pocket and pulls out his device, normally known as cellphone. "What is that thing?" Elsa asks Hook as he handles the cellphone, "It's a device…for talking… I don't bloody know, I press Emma button and she answers. Usually." He quickly presses 1 for Emma.

"Emma! Can you hear me?" Hook shouts, "Killian! I thought I heard Regina shouting?" Emma questions.

Hook is now shivering too but not as much as Regina, "The little lad is here, she snuck herself in that little fox. I'm in here with this woman. She's looking for her sister, Anna. She thinks that Anna is in town because she found a necklace of hers in the Crocodile's shop. She wants us to try to find her before…" Hook looks towards Elsa and she finishes his sentence.

"Before I freeze this town and everyone in it." Emma nods but realizes that Hook cannot see her face, "I'm on it! I'm going to get David to help! Please take care of Regina!"

* * *

An hour of silence has passed. Hook and Regina are now sitting on the floor, shivering into each other's arms. Hook takes off his leather jacket and drapes it over the shivering girl. "Thank you Killy. You'll get cold." She asks as she tightens are hold on the jacket.

"No Love. I'll be fine." Hook does not want to frighten the child but he is absolutely freezing but he cannot let anything bad happen to Regina, he would give his life to save her. He looks towards Elsa, "Aren't you cold? We're freezing." Elsa shrugs, "The cold has never bothered me."

"That's great to hear but we are not immune and if something happens us, Emma and her family are fierce and protective when it comes protecting their friends and family. Emma is a powerful being and she will take you down if something happens to her little sister."

Regina has been with the Charming's for one year and a half, Emma has grown attached to the little girl and every now and then references Regina as her little sister. It's bizarre that it took Regina turning into a toddler to have a good relationship with her. The little girl has warmed into many people's heart, including Captain Hook.

"Regina, you need to stay awake. Emma and David will be coming soon to rescue you." Hook attempts to reassure the freezing girl, "Us." Whispers Regina.

"What did you say Regina?" Hook is trying to keep up a conversation with the tired girl, he's afraid of letting her fall asleep. "

Daddy and Emma are going to save us, not just me. I won't leave you behind Killy." Regina's eyes for drooping but Hook shakes her awake.

"Listen here lad, I need you to stay awake. Talk to me about anything." Hook places the former queen on his lap and tightens his hold on her in hope of keeping her warm. "Do you like Emma?"

Hook almost chokes on his own saliva, "Me and Swan? No, never. I think the cold is getting to your brain little one."

Regina stubbornly shakes her head. "I see the way you look at her." Hook looks like a fish out of water, he went to give a comeback, but Regina beat him to it, "Emma stares at you when you're not looking... I think she likes you too."

Regina was becoming breathless and was about to enter a slumber when Elsa's voice chimes in, "Regina, is that your name?" Regina squints her eyes as she acknowledges Elsa, her eyes open big and she shrieks, "You're the Queen of Arendelle!" Elsa exchanges a look with Hook and is astonish by Regina's claim, "How do you know that?"

"I read many books! Well most they read to me. Daddy and Henry mostly read comic books, but Snow reads fairy tales. You're in it!" At least with this excitement, Regina can hold off a while longer. Regina does not stop talking, she is explaining to Elsa, the best way a four year can about her Disney counterpart, their movies and their books. How her favorite Disney character is Maleficent because she is misunderstood.

 _Just like you were Regina. Everyone that has ever met you has considered themselves an expert in knowing you, but you're the greatest mystery of all, but also not. You're actually an open book both adult and little Regina, but adult Regina was able to mask it behind her anger and sarcasm. I'm glad that I am finally getting to know you._ Hook's thoughts start fading as his eyes begin to narrow, he's more of a tropical guy, but his grip on Regina does not soften.

"I just can't pick one character. I also love Captain Hook, he's not what people think he is, he's a hero who sometimes need reminding." He smiles to himself at the compliment and strokes her hair to keep himself occupied as she converses with Queen Elsa.

"I'm very sorry I trapped us here. I didn't mean it." Is the last thing Hook hears as he dozes off.

* * *

Hook wakes up startled. Elsa was yelling at Regina and his cheek was stinging, _I must have fallen asleep, how long have I been out? What's with the shouting and why does my face hurt?_ Hook opens his heavy blue eyes and sees Elsa mouthing something to him, but he is weak from the cold and his brain is taking its time processing the situation. _Get it together Killian, you need to help Regina._ Hook shakes his head a couple of times and when he came to reality, he noticed Regina was not in his arms but in Elsa's. He crawls towards them because he knows he would collapse if he stood.

"She's not waking up!" Elsa says as she shakes Regina's shoulders. Regina steers a little but does not notice the attempts to wake her up.

"I was able to use the device to call Emma. She should be here shortly." Elsa fills Hook in.

Hook sighs in relief, he scoots closer to Regina and drapes his arms over her and whispers to her. "Come on my Queen, you need to wake up. This is an adventure that you can tell Henry, this can be one of our own operations, but I need help thinking of a name. I need you to help me, you know us pirates, we not the smartest and I need royalty to assist me." Hook begs for the little girl to respond, he rubs frantically his arm against hers, hoping to get her warm, but he's just as cold.

"Do you hear that?" Elsa asks Hook.

Hook leans his head towards the noise. "That's David and Emma!" Hook places Regina on the ground and attempts to stand but he falls back down, feeling dizzy.

"Elsa? Elsa? How's Regina and Hook?" Hook once again gets a hold of Regina, trying to make out what Emma is saying from the other side of the wall.

"They are both freezing and turning blue. Hook is semi-conscious and Regina is not waking up." Elsa quickly replies.

Hook can just picture the distraught look on David's and Emma's face. He tries to wake Regina once more, but this time he is successful, she whimpers and whispers, "Frozen." Hook is relieved to hear her voice, even if it's just a murmur. "I know you're freezing Love, your daddy is right outside."

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa is talking to David and Emma. "Elsa… Listen to me." David pleads. "I need you to find a way out. My daughter Regina is only 4 years old, please Elsa." Elsa considers it for a second, but shakes her head. "I'm sorry David, but I need Anna."

David groans in frustration, _damnit, I need to get Regina and Hook out of there fast, I don't know how much longer they can withstand the cold._ "Well, we don't have her right now, but we have a way to find her, and we will, but right now, you're gonna have to do this on your own."

Emma is nervous and feels helpless, she's been trying to use her powers but she hasn't had time to practice or learn to control it. _What's the point of being the Savior if I cannot use my magic when it is needed the most?_

"I know how you feel. You're trapped. It's a battle you can't win, but it's exactly the kind of battle you have to fight, or you'll die. But survival isn't enough. You have to live." Hook notices something spark in Elsa and she walks closer to the frozen wall.

"You knew Anna?"

David nods. "She helped me a long time ago. She helped me become who I am. She saved my life and yours, and now I need you to save Regina's and Hook's. I didn't know much about Anna, but.. she wouldn't want you to live alone in an ice cave, which is where you'll be if you don't melt that ice. Now do it, my daughter is in there!" David finished in a stern but pleading voice.

Elsa processes what David said about Anna and decides on what to do next. Elsa lifts up her hands to conjure her magic to free Regina, Hook and herself. "Hook, hand Regina over to me."

Hook shakes his head, "No. But you can help me stand." As the walls ice melts, Elsa helps Hook gather his surrounding and aides him in maintaining his balance.

"Regina!" "Hook!" Shouts are heard as the released captives are seen. David runs to Hook and takes Regina from his arms and holds her tightly; she's not responding.

Hook collapses at his feet, Emma immediately reaches for a pulse and notices how pale he is. "Dad, his pulse is weak." David is struggling to keep Regina's eyes open. "Luckily we called an ambulance. I hear the sirens."

* * *

It was a hectic day for everyone in Storybrooke. The power is finally back in the town and they regained Regina and Hook, who currently are in the hospital getting checked over.

Under the circumstances, Regina and Hook were assigned the same room. They have been asleep for a few hours, recovering from the cold. They were each given an IV, heating pads and blankets to warm up. Snow had been with Regina but Charming convinced her to go home, rest and return with some clothes for Regina. Emma and Elsa had gone to get Henry and to stop by the Jolly Roger to get some clothes for Hook.

 _Hook, Elsa explain to me how you took girl of my little girl._ David smiles as he caresses Regina's dark locks. _My little girl, who would have thought that Snow and I would be raising Regina. She has truly been a great addition to the family and I could not imagine our life without her. Come on sweetheart, please wake up._ Charming rests his head next to Regina's arm.

Regina was the first one to awake, but she was crying. "Daddy! Help Killy! He's freezing to death!" _My sweet girl, she's almost five years old and is already putting the people she cares about before herself. I am in debt to you Killian, thank you for saving my daughter._ "Shh. You're safe and so is Hook. Regina, sweetheart, follow my voice, you're safe. Open your beautiful brown eyes for Daddy. Snow, Henry and Emma want to hear about the adventure you and Hook went through. But, you have to wake up in order to tell us."

"Daddy?" Regina whispers as she slowly opens her eyes. David sighs in relief and hugs the young girl. David eyes are glistening with unshed tears, "Thank goodness you woke up. You had us worried." He nozzles his face into her hair, he feels her smalls hands wrapping around his neck.

"Killy kept me safe. I was a good girl and behaved." She states with glee.

David raises an eyebrow, "Good girl eh? I thought Emma told you to stay in the car."

Regina is now looking up to the ceiling and then straight into Charming's eyes, "Well you see Daddy, I had to help Emma and Killy solve the case." A weak chuckles is heard behind David, it's Hook waking up.

"That lad is certainly a bright one. Certainly did not take after you." Hook jokes but starts coughing, David grabs the pitcher of water and fills a plastic cup and hands it to Hook, but his hand is shaking, so David places the cup onto Hook's lips and he takes small sips. "Thank you." He sincerely utters as he turns to look at Regina and she's looking right back. "Killy! We did it! Our operation is almost complete."

Hook looks stunned, "You remember that Regina? I was just trying to keep you awake by talking nonsense. But what do you mean almost complete?" Hook covers himself more with the blankets, still feeling cold. David notices and presses the nurse call button.

"There's no just thing as nonsense Killy." Her eyes twinkle in mischief.

The hospital door squeaks open, "You're awake!" Shrieks Henry as he opens the door, Emma and Elsa soon follow. Henry runs towards Regina and gives her the biggest hug that he can master, "Henry, Regina needs to breathe." Emma comes closer to Regina and caresses her cheek and a tear slides down Emma cheeks, "I'm so sorry for leaving you in the car Regina."

The little girl looks between the people in the room and doesn't know what to say, her eyes land on Hook and he gestures her with a nod. Regina looks up at Emma with guilty puppy eyes, "I'm the one who didn't listen Emma. I'm sorry." Emma accepts the apology, gives her another hug and heads towards Hook.

"You scared me." Emma states seriously. Hook shrugs, "What can I say, I'm a pirate, I laugh in the face of danger." Hook jokes and Emma shakes her head, "Danger was laughing in your face Killian, it almost made you its bitch. I don't know what I…" Emma couldn't complete her sentence.

"Swan, thank you for worrying about me, but honestly, I have been through worse." Emma nods understanding that there is much to learn about the pirate and she is eager to know more. Elsa told her in details what Killian did for Regina and his attempts to keep her from succumbing to the cold. She sat next to Killian, taking hold of his hand.

Regina and Henry see the small gesture. "Gina, have you thought of a name for our secret operation?" Regina stays looking at the odd couple and then to Henry, "Operation Frozen."

* * *

 **References/Notes:**

Many of the dialogue concerning the ice wall was taken from the "White Out" episode, just the roles were switched for the sake of the chapter.

What did you all think?

 **Quotes/scenes from the following season (s):**

Season 4 Episode 2: White Out

Season 4 Episode 3: Rocky Road

Love, Jenny.


	11. Chapter 11

**The next two to three chapters will not showcase Regina, in fact these chapters will demonstrate how two characters made it to Storybrooke. Without spoiling it, this storyline from the show is in fact my favorite and I could not leave it out of my story.**

Thank you to the new favorites! You all are amazing!

* * *

Captain Killian Jones was an extraordinary captain and has become a close ally to the Charming's. At first it was strange since he was an accomplice to Regina's torture, however, they all know the power of revenge and believe in redemption. Ever since Hook helped capture Greg, he has become a trusted friend, much to everyone's dismay.

After Emma and Snow White took care of saving Storybrooke, Emma offered Hook a job as a clerk at the station. However, after the whole Frozen situation, Hook was promoted to Deputy Sheriff. David knew he could be trusted and Emma supported his idea with support from her "superpower."

It has been two years since the Greg and Tamara incident, and Hook is remorseful in his role in the capture of the Evil Queen, _former Evil Queen,_ Hook corrects himself. Hook has grown accustomed to the little lad and she makes him smile at her innocence, and it pains him to think that he may have been the reason for her to be in this predicament.

 _Rogers you can't keep calling this a predicament anymore, surely the Charming's are enjoying raising the adorable and you knew Regina back in the Enchanted Forest, this is ultimately her fresh start at something delightful._ Hook sighs, this is also a new start for him, he is used to stealing and deceiving people but ever since he has been given an opportunity to work with Emma and David, he has been evaluated his choices. He is grateful for this chance and he has been repaying them and the people of Storybrooke in any way possible.

Currently, Hook resides on his ship the Jolly Roger with his crew and is preparing to go on an expedition. It has been a while since he last gone on one and Emma has given him time off for a well-earned vacation. His crew are ecstatic and are preparing for the voyage, they have purchased food and beverages as well as first aid supplies and spare Knick/knacks. They were not expecting to take longer than two weeks but out in the ocean things are unpredictable.

David had gotten Hook a transmitter for his ship and taught him how to make calls and how to switch the stations. This way it was easy for Hook to communicate with them in case of an emergency and vice versa.

"Killian, when are you setting sail?" Hook takes his eyes off the bay and turns to see the blonde princess.

"In the mornin' Love. Would you care to join me? You can surely use some time off and I can make it worth your time. I can show you the world."

Emma laughs, "I don't know Killian, I don't think I can leave, what if something happens and they need me? Mary Margaret is due soon." Emma states as she crosses her arm. Mary Margaret and David were expecting their third child, they count Regina as their second. They just revealed the gender of the baby, the Charming's will be welcoming a Prince to the family. The baby isn't due for another **two** months.

Hook takes her into his arms, "What if nothing happens and you are using your family as an excuse?" Emma goes to interrupt, but Hook silences her with a kiss, "Hear me out Swan. You love your family and will do anything for them but you also need to live for _you_. We have the transmitter and we will be back in two week time tops. Hell, Henry can even join us, he would consider this an adventure of the life time! What do you say Love?"

Emma bites her lower lip and started pacing contemplating his offer. She starts thinking to how she ended up here with Hook and smiles at the thought of _Operation Frozen._

"Emma! Emma!" Frantic shouts are heard from below, Emma looks to see where the noise is coming from. It's Red, running at full speed. Emma does not notice Hook's ringing phone. _Wait a minute, she's covering today at the station, what is she doing here? Oh no, something must have happened. She's bleeding._

"Ruby, are you okay? You have blood on your forehead." Ruby quickly runs her fingers through the wound, acknowledging it for the first time and flinches.

"That's not important. Look, I tried calling you but I couldn't reach you. Mandell escaped. He tricked me into opening the cell and knocked me out." Ruby says in one breath while wearing an apologetic look.

"Shit. It's fine, he couldn't have gone far. I'll contact David and we will regroup at the station. Ruby, I need you to get that injury checked out, okay? We'll handle this."

"I am so sorry Em. I cannot believe I was that stupid to fall for his trick." The dark haired wolf covers her face in embarrassment.

Emma felt bad for the girl, "Look, it could have happened to anyone. Please go and get yourself checkout, I don't want Granny to kill me." That made Ruby laugh and she wipes away the tears.

"Okay, but keep me posted." Ruby leaves to go to the hospital. Emma turns to speak to Hook, but notices that he was on his phone. She smiles again _, funny, how he's getting acquainted with the technology of this world._ Emma's smile disappears as she sees Hook fearful face. Emma gulps back some saliva, nothing scares Hook, well only Granny. "Okay, we'll be right there."

"Killian, who were you talking too?" Hook has an unreadable look and it petrifies Emma.

"Emma.." _Come on spit it out!_ Emma stares at Hook and uses her hands to gesture for him to continue.

"Henry and Regina are gone."

Emma pales, more than usual. "What do you me.."

Hook interrupts her and takes her hands into his good one. "David said he, Henry and Regina were at the park, practicing being knights, and David was attacked from behind, when he came to, Henry and Regina were gone. He doesn't know who did it." Hook is looking deeply into his girlfriend's blue eyes and feels guilty having to tell her that her son has been kidnapped.

The sound of Emma's voice breaks him out of his trance, "Mendell."

"Love, what do you mean Mendell? He's at the station, locked up." Hook tries reassuring Emma.

Emma rigorously shakes her head no. "No. Ruby was just here, apparently you missed her as you were on the phone with my dad. Mendell deceived her and he escaped. We have to hurry before it's too late. Where's my dad now?" Emma turns to run down the steps to exit the Jolly Roger, Hook is too on her heel.

"He's heading to the station. He didn't know it was Mendell." _Great! Where the fuck is the fugitive and what is he up too?_

"I'll call him from the car, let's hurry." Hook nods in confirmation.

* * *

Greg Mendell had a strong hold on both Henry and Regina. He was carrying the sobbing girl, and pulling Henry by the arm. "Relax, kid. I'm not going to hurt you." Henry stops struggling,

"Oh really? What about Regina, I saw you strike her. Besides, you and Tamara tried to blow up Storybrooke, why should I believe you?" Henry states fuming. After Mendell kidnapped Regina and him, poor Regina would not stop screaming for David, Mendell got annoyed at the screeching toddler that he lashed out at her, he felt pity, but only for a second, after all Regina was the one who murdered his father.

"True, but that was never the point." Mendell states as they make their way to their destination, the docks.

Henry arches an eyebrow in confusion, "It wasn't?"

Mendell shakes his head and changes Regina to his other side to get more grip, "We came here to destroy magic, Henry, but then we found something more important, something that changed everything – you." Henry does not know what that means or the intensity of the situation, all he knows is that he needs to get Regina away from Mendell.

* * *

Emma, David, and Snow are chasing town Mendell. Snow is a little out of breath, after all she is expecting and is not as fit as she once was. "Emma, you don't even know where you're going."

Mary Margaret is afraid that they are following false leads and that they will lose Henry and Regina forever. _You cannot think like that Mary Margaret. Everything always turns out fine as long as you have hope._

"Doesn't matter. I have to find him. I'll track them down in hell if I have to." They come to a halt as they notice Greg opening up a portal.

David is the first to comment, "The last bean. They've opened a portal."

Mary Margaret covers her mouth in disbelief, "Henry! Regina!" screams Emma.

Henry turns around, grabs Regina from Mendell and he went to jump away from the portal but Mendell grabs Henry. Henry thinks fast on his feet and toss Regina away from him. "Regina!" Charming runs as fast as he can towards the five year old but he's not going to make it.

As Regina was an inch from serious injuries, her body was frozen by powerful magic. As David reaches the recovered girl he notices Gold and Belle. Emma and Mary Margaret catch up and ask how's Regina. For the moment, she seems fine, unconscious, probably due to the fright of being thrown from such a distance. _Oh Henry, you saved Regina. As always, doing the right thing. "_ Because that's what heroes do." David comments out loud, Emma and his wife catching the reference.

"We have to follow them! There has to be a way!" Emma states frantically.

David is eying Gold. "Thank you for saving Regina, I know she's not your favorite person. Mendell took Henry. You're the Dark One. Do something." David pleads as he passing the sleeping Regina to Mary Margaret, who is assessing the redness of her cheek.

"Charming, does that look like a hand print?" David looks from Gold to Regina and notices what Mary Margaret was commenting on.

David is enraged, "God help him. I will kill him."

Emma steps towards and looks at Gold. "There's no way to cross worlds without a magical bean. There's no way in this world without a portal."

"Luckily we have a bean." A cocky voice is heard from behind Gold. "Hook!" "Killian!"

"I had hidden this bean in case someone wanted to rob it." He looks around and his eyes land on Regina, "Where's Henry? I thought he was with Regina?"

With that comment, Mary Margaret's eyes begin to water. "We were late in getting here. Henry shoved Regina to safety and Mendell took him through a portal."

Hook closes his eyes in guilt for not being there to protect Henry, but quickly opens them, he turns to his ship, "Smee, change of plans! We are leaving in five minutes! Prepare for voyage."

"Well that's great, Hook, but how do we track them?" Mary Margaret asks.

" Ahem!"Everyone turns to the source of the cough, Mr. Gold. "Leave that to me. I can get us to where we need to go." Everyone nods.

"Well, let's do it." David and Emma immediately say, "No."

"What do you mean no?" Mary Margaret is hurt by their answer. David holds her hands and kisses them gently. "I love you with all my heart, but I need you to stay and take care of Neal" Charming touches her rounding belly, "and Regina" he concludes. Emma is nodding in accordance, she feels like a bobble head with all the nodding.

"He's right. Belle. You have to stay here as well." Belle immediately rejects. "The town is no longer safe. Greg and Tamara weren't working alone. Others will follow. You stay with the Mayor and protect the town." Gold takes out a sheet of paper and hands it to Belle. "After we've gone, follow these instructions. It's a cloaking spell. It'll shield the town, making it impossible for anyone to find."

There's silence amongst the group, the Charming's and Hook choose to give Gold and Belle some privacy. Each providing their own farewell. "Take care of Emma, Charming. She's vulnerable right now." Mary Margaret cries into David's shirt. He passes his fingers through her hair and kisses her gently.

"I promise. Please take care of yourself Snow. I know how philanthropic you can be, ask Belle to help you." She reluctantly promises.

"We will keep you posted. Remember, I bought Hook the transmitter." Emma, Gold, Hook, David boards the Jolly Roger. Hook had commented to his crew the change of plans and offers them the choice of joining them in the impromptu mission. A few decided to stay in Storybrooke to help protect it.

Gold magically summons the Magic Globe, he pricks his finger, and a map of a strange island appears. "Where is that? Where did they take Henry?" Emma questions while trying to figure out the map that does not resemble anything that she knows. David does not have the faintest idea either.

It's Hook who replies, "Neverland." _It's the worse place to be._

Hook opens a portal to Neverland, and everyone prepares to sail through it. "So who are we up against? Greg and Tamara, what exactly was their role?" David questions, Gold has said that _others will follow_. But, it's been two years since Tamara's death and no one has come.

Gold answers, "They're merely pawns, manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive. They have no idea who they're truly working for."

Emma assesses Gold's statement, "And who's that?" Dramatic silence fills the room.

"Someone we all should fear." That statement is chilling, especially if it's coming from the Dark One himself.

* * *

They made it to Neverland but now they had to look for Henry, but where do they begin? _Regina I could use your magic right about now._ Emma laments. Emma notices the Jolly Roger is slowing down. "Hey Killian, why are you slowing down?" Hook turns to look at his guests, "The plan is to bring us to the far side of the island, link up with the widest part of the river, and.. then we sail right through, take him by surprise.. The irony.."

It's David's turn to question, "What irony?"

"Oh, I spent more time than I care to remember trying to leave this place to kill Rumplestiltskin. And here I am, sailing right back into its heart with him as my guest of honor. It's not quite the happy ending I was hoping for." Emma grips his shoulder and sends him a small smile.

* * *

They needed to find Henry and fast. So far there time in Neverland has not been pleasant, although it's not like they came to island to vacation. While Gold was gone to do some recon work, the Jolly Roger was attached by mermaids, but luckily no harm was done. Gold ends up killing Mendell as revenge for getting his son killed.

Emma was concentrating on her magic, within the last couple of months Emma has been practicing with Mother Superior. She's has gotten the hang of it, but is still needing practice. _I know if Regina was not a toddler, she would have been the one teaching me the ropes._

In the meanwhile, Henry is held captive by Pan and the Lost Boys. Henry was currently face to face with Peter Pan, and he couldn't believe how different he was from the children book and movie he had read and seen. Well he could believe it, it's just weird, even for him. But what Pan said left Henry apprehensive on what was going to occur next. _Mom, please hurry, I need you._ Henry had closed his eyes and hoped that someone would heed his thoughts.

"For quite some time, I've sought something extremely important. Something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries." Peter Pan was currently speaking as he paces the compound.

Henry doesn't like where this conversation is leading, but he has nowhere to go. He's outnumbered, _I have to play along._ "And what is that?"

Peter Pan chuckles, a chuckle that sounds pure evil, "The heart of the truest believer. And when you took that pixie dust, Henry, and jumped off that cliff," Peter Pan knocks on a tree and has his back turned but soon continues his speech, "you proved yourself. You are the lucky owner of that very special heart. And now? You, and it, are mine." Pan pulls out a knife and gestures to the Lost Boys to surround Henry, "Come on, boys! Let's play!

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **References/Notes:** As mentioned in the beginning, Regina and Snow will not be physically seen in the next couple of chapters. For the most part, I will be following the original storyline with a few twists of my own.

Reviews are always welcomed! We are currently on Dorian watch, (unfortunately the Bahamas was hit badly). Let's hope everyone makes it out well and dandy!

 **Quotes/scenes from the following season (s):**

Season 2 Episode 22: And Straight On 'Til Morning

Season 3 Episode 1: The Heart of the Truest Believer


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you** **tamm** **ysgalaxy91 for the review,** **Kelly217 for the favorite/follow and a fallen rave for the follow.**

* * *

It's been a long night for the Storybrooke residents. Gold tasked his shadow to hide his dagger. David, Emma, and Hook are trekking through the jungle. Half of the crew who came along stayed on the ship, while the other half is searching the other side of the jungle. Each group had an enchanted walkie talkie to help communicate. David, Emma, Hook stop to rest and regain some of their energy, however Emma is startle out of her slumber with the sound of crying children.

Her father and Hook do not awaken after her failed attempts to wake them. Pan appears behind her. After an intense conversation, he hands her a map. It is up to Emma to accept who she really is.

* * *

After a hot and sweaty hike through the Dark Jungle. The three adults take a brief snack break. Since Hook is the only one that has experienced Neverland, he is the person for the job to pick non-poisonous fruit, his expertise was greatly appreciated and David made sure to mention it. BEmma and David were waiting for Hook to return with the snacks when she notices a familiar looking figure, she nudges her father. "Henry?" The figure turns around to reveal Peter Pan dressed up as Henry. This infuriates the Savior. "Where in the hell is my son? Give him back!"

Peter Pan made a tsk sound with his tongue, "Sorry. Can't. Don't you know? Cheaters never win." Pan is referencing the map he handed to Emma, however, Emma used a locator spell to find Pan. The Lost Boys come from behind Peter Pan shooting and chanting a war cry. They surround the group armed with bow and arrows as Peter Pan looks on with a smug look on his young face.

"Watch out for their arrows!" Hook exclaims as he turns with the berries and fresh water. "They're laced with Dreamshade." Another loud chant is heard and the fight beginsut something did not feel right and of course, the feel was a precursor to what was to come.

. Emma is waving her sword around, Hook gifted her Neal's old sword, while David is using his sword to fend off the arrows.

A boy shoots an arrow at Emma and David pushes her out of the way but in the process he gets clipped by the poisonous arrow. "Dad!" Emma shrieks.

David dusts himself off, "Behind you!" A Lost Boy sneaks up behind Emma, but Hook takes care of the boy.

"Emma concentrate and use your powers." Emma agrees _come on Swan, you need to get your shit together, Henry is counting on you._ She was able to muster enough juice to electrocute some of the boys before she is tacked and pinned down.

"Remember what I told you. That map will show you where Henry is...only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards." _How I hate that man, boy, whatever the fuck he is. He's going to pay._ With his last word, the Lost Boys retreat.

* * *

After the altercation, they were able to connect to Storybrooke and speak to Mary Margaret. Regina was fine, Dr. Whales checked her out and was currently napping on the couch. Belle had followed Gold's instructions and set the barrier on the town. Mary Margaret was going to host a town meeting, Ruby offered to look after Regina. She was informed on the latest news, but they omitted an important detail, Charming was nipped by an arrow dipped in dreamshade. They didn't want to worry her, after all, they were going to find a cure.

On a good note, Emma was able to decipher the map with the help of David. Even though Emma has had a good four years with her parents, on the island she doesn't feel like a hero or a savior. After fighting Pan and looking one of the Lost Boys in the eyes, she saw herself as a kid, as an orphan. It's an unfortunate but honest revelation and Charming will do everything to change that.

 **LINE BREAK**

It is currently day two, David, Emma and Hook are following the map in search of Henry. David is panting heavily like a dog who has walked five miles. "Hey, any one need a break?"

Hook raises an eyebrow and a cheeky smirk appears on his face, "Prince Charming let himself go."

David scoffs, "Does he look like he'd let himself go?"

Hook stares, "Look mate, you're one sandwich away from being called fat." David opens his mouth is shock and looks at his gut and pats it down, "Wow. I'm going to committee, to the bow flex that Emma keeps talking about."

Emma rolls her eyes and stares in disbelief at the map, "Pan just moved his camp behind us. If he keeps moving, how are we ever gonna find Henry?" Emma answers defeated.

"You can't let him get to you Love, that is what he wants." Emma says a silent _thank you_. "What if I use my powers to find Pan?"

Hook shakes his head, "Pan will have shields against magic, I fear. Such an attempt would end in our deaths. But I do know someone who may be able to help us."

David put a pep in his step, "Who? Because I guess he certainly doesn't trust you...No offense." He states sincerely.

"Non taken mate. A fairy who lived here when I was last here. She might still be on the island. She'd be an inside source, knows all about the camp, can get us in. She might even have some pixie dust left. Perhaps we could fly in."

 _Wait Pixie Dust? He can't be talking about Tinker Bell._

* * *

Hook certainly was talking about Tinker Bell. They were lost trying to find her hideout. When they were about to give up, Hook shouts, "Over here!" The fort is hidden with branches and tree vines, Hook was able to find an entrance, but it appears that no one was home. They turn to leave and were looking for a place to rest, when they unknowingly stepped on a trap, in a swift millisecond they were netted up in the air.

A petite blonde woman appears from behind a tree, "Who are you people? And why are you looking for me?" She squints her eyes at the three strangers and realizes she knows one of them.

"Lady Bell."

Tinker Bell groans, "Oh it's the pirate." She says sarcastically as she cuts them loose from the trap.

Hook gestures towards the blondes, "This is Emma and her father David." Tinker Bell looks confused towards the father/daughter duo as they look similar in age and shakes her head.

"Hook, I can't seem to help you, I don't have any magic." David and Hook's heart sank.

David was hoping that she would be able to cure his Dreamshade issue. "How did that happen?"

"I guess people just stopped believing in me. And well a certain person named Regina."

Everyone perked up at the sound of the toddler's name. "You know Regina?" Charming asked getting closer to the blonde.

The petite blondes nods, "The Queen who was married to the jerk Leopold?"

David hesitantly nods, "Yes, she's the one, but I never met Leopold, and I have always heard good things about the deceased King." It's true, no one in the Enchanted Forest ever had anything negative to say about Leopold. He was a generous King who was heartbroken when his beloved Eva passed on.

Tinker Bell scoffs, "Why don't you ask Regina? With the stories she has of him, you would want to bring him back from the dead, only to murder him again." Emma gulps, this is her Grandfather she's talking about, her mother's father, who she talks graciously about. _Everyone has skeletons in their closer Emma, even fairy tale characters._

"Not that it matters right now, but even if we could, we wouldn't be able to ask Regina." Hook comments, hoping to finish this conversation to start the next one.

Tinker Bell takes a step back, "Did the Queen parish?"

"No!" Shouted the three. Emma took it upon herself to fill the former fairy in. "She was turned into a toddler."

Tinker Bell laughs, they all share a look. "You mean to tell me that tyrannical Queen, is now a toddler."

David was getting annoyed with this person. He wasn't in the mood to indulge the stranger, his grandson is missing and he doesn't know how long he has left before he succumbs to the Dreamshade.

"Listen, I don't know what occur between you and Regina but I can promise you that she is no longer the Evil Queen or the person you met. We just need to find my grandson, Emma's son, Henry." David pleads with her.

The former green fairy understands their predicament, "I know where Pan is, but it won't do you a bit of good."

Emma steps closer to her, "Let us be the judge of that. Does he trust you? Can you get us inside his compound?"

"Maybe. Why should I help you?" Tinker Bell asks cross her arms, if it was a dire situation David would have laughed, she looked at a child trying to be defiant.

Hook speaks up and what comes out of his mouth shocks not only Emma and David, but Tinker Bell as well, "Because I believe in you." After a small pause, Hook proceeds to speak, "You can come with use after all this is over, a home. That is what you want, isn't it?" Tinker Bell feels that she is going to regret this, "Okay. Listen closely. Pan trusts me. He'll let me in. And maybe, just maybe, I'll leave a way open for you. But you've only got one shot, so you better have a good plan."

* * *

Somewhere in Neverland, the Lost Boys are dragging an unconscious adult with wet curly brown hair.

* * *

After their introduction with Tinker Bell, the group kept moving, they had bumped into Hook's crew. Everyone seems to be in one piece, Hook told Smee to get the rest of their crew and return to the Jolly Roger and if anything goes wrong or if they do not hear from Hook, to leave them behind. Hook told Smee to give them two days tops, Hook or Emma would contact them using the walkie talkies. Smee didn't want to but, "That's an order mate." Smee gather the crew and they wish them well.

"This is where they're keeping Henry. Pan's compound. According to, uh…" Emma has indulge many strange things since Henry has found her, but it still weird knowing your family and friends are fairy tale characters.

"Tinker Bell, Tink is fine too." The former fairy chimes in.

Emma giggles, "Not sure that's any better. Anyway, she says that there are sentries positioned across the front, which is why we are gonna come in through the back entrance here." Emma says pointing to the location on the map. She continues, "She's going to talk her way in. Once she makes sure the coast is clear, then we are going to sneak on in." Everyone nods agreeing with the plan, it's not going to be easy, but they can get through anything.

"You'll still have to deal with any Lost Boys once you're inside and remember to stay away from the poison the arrows are dipped in. One nick, and you'll spend the last of…" Tink is interrupted by Charming, not knowing that he was pricked by the poison she was just mentioning, "Poison sticks equal death. We got it. Now when can we put this recuse mission into action?"

Tinker Bell looks at the Prince long and hard and her eyes open in realization, but doesn't speak of it. "I'm ready to go, just as you tell me the exit plan. You do have an escape plan, don't you?"

Emma looks down her feet as she shuffles them in nervousness, Tinker Bell took that as a no. "If you don't have a way off the island, then none of this matters. And don't say you'll figure it out. I'm not sticking my neck on Pan's chopping block without a way off this island. When you figure that out, you know where I live." Tinker Bell takes her leave, leaving back a distraught trio.

Emma huffs and sits on a tree stump, leans forward and places her elbows on her knees. She hears David's footsteps as he gets to her, he places one arm around in daughter. "I know there is nothing that I can say that will change the situation, but Emma remember that we always find a way to return to family. We will get to Henry." Hook overhears the sentiment, nods in accord.

Emma has a thoughtful look on her porcelain face, "Tinkerbell is right. You never break in somewhere unless you know the way out… Hook how did you get off the island?"

"I used my ship, but we would need magic to create a portal. I was able to leave because I made a deal with Pan and I don't think he's ready to repeat the request."

David and Emma take in what Hook is saying, _So no one's ever left the island without Pan's permission?_ David ponders, _what possible options are there to leave?_

Hook picks up again, "There was one man who was able to accomplish leaving the island…Neal."

* * *

Emma, Hook, and David were walking through the hot jungle. They just ran out of food, Emma went to go fetch berries and fresh water. David on the other hand was not looking too good, in the fight with the Lost Boys, David was struck by a poisoned arrow.

After a short break, they came across Neal's cave. They took a look to see what was of use to them. Emma thought she knew Neal, but the cave revealed things she didn't know, like Neal's talent in drawing.

Emma sighs in frustration, "How are we going to fight Pan? We don't even know where Gold is! He's not responding on the radio. He is still the Dark One, what if he has an ulterior motive and in the end is going to help Pan." Hook begins to laugh hysterically and both Emma and David believe Hook lost his mind. "Did I say something funny Killian?" Emma tone was harsh, Killian immediately stops and takes a step forward.

"Sorry love. But there is no way in Hell that the crocodile is going to help Pan." David and Emma share a look of confusion. "And why is that?"

"Because Pan caused Rumpelstiltskin the worst turmoil of all. He deserted him without bashing an eye." David rubs his neck, "Hook that's impossible, Pan is merely a spoiled kid." Hook shakes his head and lifts up his hook, "Careful. He may look like a boy, but he's a bloody demon."

"Okay, so Pan and Gold have history, so what?" Hook chuckles, "Love, your parents placed you in a wardrobe to protect you. Gold's father decided to keep eternal youth and send him back to world of loneliness." Emma eyes widen and David places a hand over his face. "You mean to tell us…"

"Pan is Rumpelstiltskin's father."

 _Crap._

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **References/Notes:**

I changed the "big" reveal, Hook knows a lot about the Dark One. I thought it was fitting for him to know about his father as well.

 **Quotes/scenes from the following season (s):**

Season 3 Episode 2: Lost Girl

Season 3 Episode 3: Quite a Common Fairy

Season 3 Episode : Nasty Habits

Avengers: Infinity War


End file.
